U Found Me - Vidas Paralelas
by Joy Ramos
Summary: Neji Hyuuga y yo. Hemos vivido en el mismo departamento desde hace seis meses... nunca hemos cruzado palabra. Hasta hoy. CAP. 7 UP!
1. El Chico de la Foto

U found Me

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics aunque no zon muxhoz xD bueno ojala les guste ezte fic lo eh estado ezkribiendo en miz ratoz librez en la ezkuela y ezpero ke pronto continuen los fics de Magnate y el de All U need Is love, son buenos fics ojala los terminaran. En realidad todos lo que no han terminado, incluyendo el mio de Mi primera Navidad con Neji xD hahaha

Vidas Paralelas

-~X~-

Cap. 1 El chico de la foto.

Aun cuando llevábamos viviendo seis meses en el mismo departamento, solamente conocía su nombre; y eso, porque lo había puesto en el contrato de renta del departamento en el que ahora vivíamos; al momento de firmar. Si no, no le conociera ni el nombre. Eran pocas las veces en las que le veía, la mayoría de ellas, era cuando hacia la colada del departamento, y veía su foto sobre su escritorio. Concluyendo así, que no le veía mucho personalmente, pero si sabia como era, su rostro había quedado en mi memoria desde los primeros años de primaria, en donde él iba un grado mayor al mío.

Lo que sí puedo decir que sabía sobre él, era que venía de una familia de dinero, que esta residía en alguna parte de la ciudad; y que estudiaba el primer año en la universidad de Tokyo. Había veces que le veía llegar, «muy tarde por cierto», en las noches en las que solía quedarme haciendo tarea de la preparatoria hasta tarde. Eso era, porque gracias a mi trabajo, no tenía tiempo de hacer los deberes escolares al salir de la escuela. Pero en esas ocasiones, el solamente entraba al departamento y se dirigía a su habitación, sin decir nada; Como si no estuviera allí, como si solo fuera parte del tapiz de la pared.

Aunque como el había asistido a la misma preparatoria, secundaria y primaria que yo. Sabía por las chicas que eran sus "fans", que él era muy callado y reservado. Y que no solía interesarle una simple joven como ellas o como yo, o por lo menos, alguna de las chicas que asistía a la escuela. Cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando los dos nos interesamos en el mismo departamento, y él me ofreció, compartirlo con él.

Algo muy raro por cierto; en ese momento le dije al rentista que si nos dejaba negociar entre nosotros para así poder tomar un acuerdo, en ese momento el insistentemente decía « yo solo estoy interesado por el departamento, y su ubicación» aun cuando yo le regañaba y le decía que no quería ir hasta la policía denunciándolo de abuso o algo parecido. Después de que el recibiera una premisa por parte mía, cerramos el trato ya que el insistía en su punto. Después de eso yo hice las negociaciones con el dueño. Pero de eso, ya paso tiempo.

En este momento me encuentro cursando el último año de la preparatoria, y la mayoría de mi tiempo libre lo dedico en trabajar en el Restaurante del hotel Hilton, en el cual me encuentro estos momentos. Mi trabajo aquí es el de mesera. Aunque solamente tuve que someterme a una prueba de atención a un cliente, y fui aceptada, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que según las malas lenguas, era muy difícil entrar a trabajar en este lugar.

Estaba terminando de colocarme mi uniforme, un traje que consistía en una falda negra, tipo empresarial, una camisa blanca de manga tres cuartos, y un chaleco del mismo color de la falda. Mí peinado para trabajo no era si no más que mi cabello sujetado a un moño intermedio. Ya que mi jefe solía decirnos todos los días, «no quiero oír que le llamen a ustedes diciendo "hay un cabello en mi crema"» nos decía imitando la voz de los adinerados clientes que llegaban al restaurante. Cosa que me daba algo de risa, ya que su voz imitando a una mujer sonaba muy varonil, aun viniendo de él.

Éramos unos de los restaurantes con 5 estrellas en todo Tokio, por lo que teníamos que tener un servicio de lo mejor. Y eso de imaginarse un cabello o algo parecido en los platillos, es algo muy vergonzoso y peligroso para nosotras las meseras, y lo digo porque ya había visto como corrían a mi antigua compañera. Y creo que lo veré de nueva cuenta en la nueva compañera que me pusieron.

Por lo regular, nos ponían en pares y entre las dos atendíamos catorce mesas, y cada una atendía siete, pero esta tarde me había tocado el doble, ya que mi compañera Hitomi, se había resfriado, y como no había nadie que le sustituyera me habían colocado a mí. No me quejaba, me pagarían el doble, por lo que podría ir a comprarme algo el fin de semana.

La vista de las ventanas del restaurante era algo gratificante. Ya que solo se veían los edificios y los pájaros que solían pasear por una plaza cercana. Eso, hasta que dos siluetas pasaron por enfrente y se colocaron en unas de mis mesas. Algo malo y bueno; malo porque estaba muy cómoda en el banco. Y bueno porque entre más llegaran más dinero me pagarían.

Eran dos jóvenes de lo más elegantes, así que avance en su dirección, después de tomar mi libreta de apuntes y una pluma. Coloque una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, y di paso hacia la mesa. La sonrisa era obligatoria en horas de trabajo, pero con lo feliz que me encontraba por la paga que me darían, me salía natural.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos sean a Hilton Restaurant, ¿que puedo serviles? – dije muy cordialmente, sentía que la alegría se me veía pintada en la cara, y que también se lograba distinguir en mi timbre de voz.

Mire a la pareja, y quede algo perpleja, ya que era él, Neji Hyuuga. Estaba frente a mí con una hermosa chica. La mire lo mas despistadamente que pude, si es que eso me era posible. Era muy bella, tenía el pelo tan negro que tenía un brillo azulado oscuro. Y unas facciones muy delicadas. Era realmente bella, me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía bien a quien. Luego le mire a él, era la primera vez que le veía tan formal, llevaba una camisa gris que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran en su rostro tomando el mismo color de esta. El mantenía la ceja levantada mirándome, haciendo que me sintiera algo apenada, ya que ese ademan me indicaba que le sorprendía que yo me encontrara trabajando en el restaurant.

- yo solo quiero el prostre del chef, y una limonada, por favor. – me dijo la chica con una voz dulce y clara. Parecía un ángel. Si es que no lo era. Tome la pluma de mi bolsillo de la chaqueta, y comencé a escribir el pedido de ella. Algo en ella se me hacia conocido, pero no lograba saber a quién. Ella me sonrió y se giro hacia Neji. – primo, si me disculpas… iré al tocador, regreso en un momento. – se dirigió a él, « ya decía yo, que se me hacia raro verlo con una chica. Aunque con tanta belleza, no dudaría que fuera de las chicas que le gustaran.». – Con permiso – me dijo esta vez a mí, levantándose de la silla, y le dirigí una reverencia. Y le señale el baño con la libreta.

- que coincidencia el encontrarte aquí, Ten. – me había sorprendido, « ¿me estaba hablando?... en serio, o solo era mi imaginación». El me miraba de una forma muy insistente, por lo que asumí que no era mi imaginación, por lo que decidí contestarle.

- bueno, es que en realidad, aquí trabajo, es para pagar la parte de la renta que te debo – mencione «nuu~, que charla» podría haber contestado otra cosa, pero fue lo primero que me había salido de la boca.

- ¿no te mencione antes, que no hacía falta que me pagaras?, suficiente con lo que haces en el departamento. – me dijo. Con su voz, que siempre me había parecido que carecía de sentimientos « pero que esperaba. Nunca hablaba con el».

- no, no, me niego a deberte algo. Además, también saco para comprar útiles y ropa. No es tanto porque te deba. – Mencione – bueno será mejor que ordenes algo, si no, Takeshi-sama se dará cuenta de que estoy hablando en horas de trabajo, y me descontara dinero. Aunque me pide algo imposible hacia mí persona. – le mencione y el pareció observar el menú de reojo.

- solo te verde por favor, Ten – me dijo, yo sentí, hice la reverencia obligatoria y me dirigí a la cocina para ordenar. Entre por las puertas que se abrían frente a mí, con meseros que cargaban charolas llenas de comida. Coloque la hoja en una de las charolas de pedidos, con el número de la mesa, para que le tomaran en cuenta.

- que va a ser, florecita? – menciono mi mejor amigo. El ahora, ayudante del chef.

- van a ser, el postre del chef, una limonada y un té verde. – le dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa, el me miro, yo sabía que le molestaba que solo pidieran postre, ya que él se creía un gran chef. Capaz de hacer las más grandes delicias culinarias. Pero no había de otra «al cliente lo que pida».

- que pobre el pedido – dijo haciendo una mueca. Yo me reí por lo bajo. Salí de la cocina para verificar que no hubiera ya, ninguna otra mesa ocupada esperando mi atención. Pero no había nadie más que Neji sentado en la misma mesa, mirando por la venta que había mirado yo en momentos anteriores, le mire unos segundos antes de regresarme a la cocina para tomar una charola y llevarle su pedido.

Kiba, era mi mejor amigo desde hacia bastantes años, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos, pero había sido mas de la mitad de mi vida, habíamos estado juntos desde que había entrado en uno de los colegios de Tokyo, que eso era aproximadamente, cuando tenía 6 años. Y desde ese tiempo, solíamos pasar el tiempo juntos.

- listo, Tenny – me señalo los platos, y yo los coloque en la charola, para llevar el pedido. El me sonrió y se giro para seguir cocinando. El platillo era un suflé de Limón, con el "toque secreto" de Kiba. Aunque el toque secreto era muy simple, según lo que él me había contado, pero hacia que tuviera un sabor diferente a los demás, logrando así que el suflé fuera realmente delicioso.

Tome la charola, y salí por las puertas. Directo a la mesa de Neji, y su acompañante, al parecer la prima de él. Aunque conociendo al tipo de familia, mi mente había deducido que tal vez los dos estuvieran comprometidos. Y por eso la razón de que el no hubiera tenido nunca alguna novia. – Aquí tiene sus ordenes, si se les ofrece algo mas, no duden en avisarme.- les mencione mientras llevaba la charola vacía aun un costado mío.

Me dirigía a las demás mesas, ya que habían llegado más comensales. Al parecer hoy estaría algo ocupada, en media hora se me habían llenado diez mesas, y al parecer no era nada fácil atender a toda esa gente. Pero, era lo que tenía que hacer si quería una paga extra. Y aunque era mucho trabajo para alguien que solo cubría medio tiempo, tuve que hacerlo, ya había aceptado. Estaba a punto de llevarles la cuenta a las mesas número cuarenta y ocho, cincuenta y cincuenta y tres; dejando a lo último la mesa en la que se encontraba Neji.

- Espero que mi servicio haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por escoger Cinnamon Restaurant, y mi mesa. – Dije poniendo una sonrisa muy grande – aquí tiene su cuenta, pueden pasar a recepción a pagarla, que tengan un gran día. – termine con una reverencia, dando un paso atrás, para ir a la otra mesa en la que me llamaban. No sin antes notar que la joven de ojos grises me sonreía a cada comentario que hacía.

- muy divertida la camarera, no Neji nii-san? – oía la voz de la joven, a mis espaldas, como un leve susurro. Espere oír alguna respuesta por parte de Neji, pero no oí nada. Segundos después de repetir mentalmente la voz, me había dado cuenta de que era Hinata la chica que le acompañaba, por lo que me puse roja en ese instante, como era posible que no hubiera reconocido a mi amiga, pero es que nunca le había visto con todo el cabello sujeto. Me moriría de vergüenza la próxima vez que la viera.

Gracias a dios se hizo de noche rápidamente, por lo que ya era hora de irme. Me dirigí a los lockers del restaurant, que estaban en la parte trasera del edificio. Coloque mis zapatos de trabajo en el. Y una parte de mi uniforme, ya que por mi descuido. Había derramado algo de jugo sobre mi camisa y la falda. Así que me las llevaría para lavarlas.

Me había puesto mi sudadera negra, que me quedaba algo bombacha, y mis jeans de siempre. Me sujete el cabello en una coleta alta, que me quedaba como ondulada gracias el moño que me había sujetado antes de comenzar el trabajo. Quedando lista así para irme directo a mi casa, a hacer mas deberes.

- Buuu!... – menciono Kiba, saliendo de detrás de los lockers, lo había hecho para asustarme, pero no lo había logrado. Yo solo voltee, en forma de demostrarle que no me había asustado ni un pelo. – que mal que nunca te pueda asustar. – se quejo mientras se acomodaba la mochila y la patineta que llevaba en la mano.

- lo que pasa Kiba, es que ya te había divisado desde antes – a lo que él hizo una mueca de disgusto. – y tal vez si no hubieras saludado a Takamura, lo hubieras logrado. – dije antes de reírme un poco.

- tú no te descuidas de nada, verdad? – me pregunto, mientras tomaba mi MailBag, y la colocaba en mi hombro. – vamos, hoy te acompaño hasta tu departamento. -Me dijo y comenzamos a caminar a la puerta de enfrente.

Afuera había edificios con ventanas de muchos tonos a causa de las luces de los demás puestos y edificios, luces en ambas esquinas de la calle, y personas con ropa de marca caminando por todo el lugar, como si de una pasarela se tratara..

Mi departamento se encontraba cerca, por así decirlo, aproximadamente unos veinte minutos en carro, o algo así. Se encontraba en las afueras del centro de la ciudad. Antes de las periferias algo lejos de los suburbios de la ciudad. Aun era algo temprano, eran eso de las ocho y algo de la noche, por lo que aun había metros y tranvías circulando, eso para mí era un alivio, gracias a dios me habían dejado salir temprano ya que arreglarían algunas de las mesas; aunque también tenía algo que ver el que hubiera atendido turno doble esa tarde. Teníamos que tomar el Metro, ya que el Bus no llegaba a mi casa. Si no, que me dejaba varias cuadras lejos, de lo que me dejaba el Metro. Por lo que prefería tomarlo, y así descansar por los tacos que me había llevado en el trabajo todo el día.

Kiba solía acompañarme a diario, según él con la escusa de que robarían o algo parecido, y me harían cosas malas y así. Aunque yo sabía que quería cerciorarse de uno; que no tenía un romance oculto con algún comensal, pero más bien sabía que era con mi compañero "Universitario", y la otra; que no le gustaba estar en casa desde que su hermana se había casado, y vivían en la casa de su madre, ella y su esposo.

Yo en lo general no me quejaba, me gustaba que lo hiciera, y así no me sentía tan solitaria en el camino del trabajo a la casa. Era como si fuera mi hermano mayor, el me protegía de cualquier cosa, hasta de la soledad.

- aun sigues viviendo con el universitario? –me pregunto sacándome de mi concentración de respirar y caminar en dirección a la estación del Metro. Para ese momento ya había llegado a la plataforma, después de haber caminado aproximadamente unos cuantos metros de los checadores a la plataforma.

- no vivo con él, solo compartimos departamento - le conteste reprochándole la pregunta. Siempre solía quejarse de que viviera con un chico que acudía a la universidad, aunque no tenía en cuenta de que dentro de unos meses nosotros también entraríamos a la universidad y perteneceríamos a esa sección de personas. Aun cuando él se quejara de que él no era como ellos.

- si vives, yo vivo con mi hermana Hana y su novio el Baka, aun cuando no me parezca, y siempre me la pase en la calle. – me contesto, aun con el tono de reproche; entendía que no le gustara la idea de vivir con el Hyuuga, sabia su punto de vista, pero el también tenía que entender el mío, si no, nunca podría superarlo. Y también sabía que le enojaba la cuestión de su cuñado, ya que era un Perfect Baka, por no decirlo de otra manera.

- bueno, como quieras decirle; aun sigo viviendo en el departamento y eso qué? – pregunte, era muy raro que me hiciera el comentario sobre él, por lo general se evitaba el tema de mi compañero de departamento, ya que según él, no era una persona de fiar. Y sabía porque lo decía, ya que según él conocía al chico por sus actos. Y tenía la idea de que ser universitario significaba tener sexo con quien te pegara la gana, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, que frente a los demás aparentar ser el estudiante modelo que no hace nada malo. Pero para mí solo era una forma en la cual Kiba catalogaba a las personas, y nada más.

- no, nada, solo tengo algo de curiosidad en cuestión de algo – declaro, haciendo que me sintiera algo de intrigada por lo que mencionaba.

- en qué? – le conteste, ya me había enganchado, y ahora tenía que decirme que era lo que pasaba por su mente. El me miro de reojo, y luego miro el metro que venía a lo lejos, con su típico sonido de la fricción de los frenos con el metal.

- aun sigues siendo virgen? – me pregunto. Soltándolo de golpe, y aunque su voz tenía un tono burlón, me había sentido algo ofendía por la pregunta, acaso dudaba de mi, o pensaba que era lo suficiente mente idiota como para dejar que cualquier idiota tomara posición de lo más preciado que tenía en esos momentos.

- aho*, que pregunta es esa? – le golpee en el hombro mientras me ponía lo mas roja posible, y comenzaba a hacer un berrinche. – acaso dudas de mi? – mencione a lo que el me miro. Y dejo de sobarse el golpe.

- no dudo de ti, sino más bien de las hormonas del universitario ese – menciono mientras corría de mi, en dirección opuesta a la que me encontraba mirando en ese momento; para que no le volviera a golpear, ya que según el tenia la mano demasiado pesada, para ser una chica.

- el universitario se llama Neji, Baka, y no le conoces, ni siquiera nos vemos en todo el día. – dije al momento en el que llegaba el metro y se ponía frente a mí, moviéndome el copete un poco; haciendo que llevara mi mano hacia él para acomodarlo en su lugar. Siempre solía despeinarme el movimiento vertiginoso que hacia cuando frenaba, y eso me era indiferente, era como una suave ventisca de verano. – bueno nos vemos – le dije, antes de subirme en el, ya que las puertas se abrían frente a mí, dejando que una pareja se bajase.

- no… espera te acompaño hasta tu casa. – me dijo subiéndose detrás de mí, «no se me hacia raro que me dijera que me acompañaba hasta el departamento, había ocasiones en las que subía hasta el piso y se cercioraba de que entrara sana y salva en mi departamento». Buscamos un lugar antes de que el metro volviera a ponerse en movimiento, yo me senté en el asiento, y Kiba se quedo frente mío, y coloco su patineta en el asiento continuo al mío. Le mire a la cara, volteaba hacia afuera de la venta, estaba parado frente a mí. Sin hacer nada más que respirar y mantenerse parado como si no hubiera algo más interesante que hacer. El Metro comenzó a moverse.

- por qué le defiendes? – me dijo un poco serio sin voltear a verme, el parecía algo molesto y distante. Al momento de hacerme la pregunta, volteo hacia otro lado para que no le pudiese ver con detenimiento el rostro.

- porque ni siquiera yo le conozco, y no tengo derecho de juzgar a alguien cuando no le conozco en verdad, y aunque le conociera, no tengo derecho de juzgarle – conteste, y el pareció un poco más molesto. Ya que había soltado un bufido, y no me miraba como solía hacerle. Le tome la chaqueta con la mano derecha y le jale, para que me mirara, y le coloque una sonrisa, para que se tranquilizara un poco. – no te preocupes, se cuidarme, lo sabes – le dije con voz tierna y él me miro, ya un poco más tranquilo, sabía que no le podía mentir, era algo contra la naturaleza de los dos, si alguno intentaba ocultarse algo, el otro terminaba sabiendo que era lo que pasaba; era la conexión de hermanos que compartíamos.

- más le vale al Baka ese, si no se las verá conmigo, Tenny – me dijo y no volvió a mencionar nada.

Llegamos a la estación en donde me bajaba, aun había gente en el andén, lo que se me hacia raro, pero era normal, porque hoy había salido temprano, por lo que había mas gente en la calle a esta hora, que si fueran las diez de la noche, que era cuando normalmente solía llegar a esta parada. Tomamos camino a mi departamento, yo miraba las calles, y a la gente, parejas caminando, o personas solas, platicando fuera de sus casas, y de mas. La mayoría llevaban puestos trajes ya que en esta zona, aun había edificios de negocios privados, cada uno dedicado a algo diferente.

Caminaban como si aun fuera medio día, pero quien las juzga, si yo también solía caminar por estas mismas calles todos los días a estas horas; a veces un poco más tarde, debido a mí trabajo. Mire el edificio en el que solía vivir. Era grande constaba de varios pisos, no era el más grande pero, se distinguía de los demás por su color beige claro, asimilando el color perla. Y sus ventanas con balcones, que se dejaban ver como las ramas de un árbol, «cuando ves desde abajo». Varios de ellos tenían plantas en ellas. Incluyendo el mío, que era el único que tenía una palmera pequeña y varias flores. Me gustaba el departamento, era sencillo, comparado a los lujos que tenía el edificio. Sencillo por la forma en que poco a poco fue tomando forma, con los diferentes artículos que le había incluido y los muebles.

- Bueno, Florecita, ahora sí, adiós, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- menciono robándome una leve carcajada. El ciño su cejas, y mi miro perplejo, no sabía el por qué de mi burla hacia él. Y era justificable, aunque no tanto.

- pero si mañana no hoy clases, Baka – dije entre carcajadas, y el pareció sonrójense por su equivocación.

- Bueno, como sea, nos vemos mañana de todos modos – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y colocaba su patineta en el suelo, para irse en ella. Miro el camino y luego volteo a donde me encontraba yo – mejor me voy en Taxi – dijo, yo pensé que se lo dijo así mismo, por lo que no dije nada, tomo de nueva cuenta su patineta, y miro a ambos lados, concluí que para divisar a algún taxi, le imite para ver si venia alguno. Pero no había nada.

- aquí me quedare hasta que pase un taxi, ok – le dije, el me miro y asintió con la cabeza, coloque mis manos en mi cintura como si me abrazara a mí misma.

- Esta bien, mamá. – me dijo, tal vez le había dicho lo anterior como una orden. Una orden auto impuesta hacia mí. Coloque una sonrisa en mi rostro, y volví a mirar a los costados, para divisar algún taxi. El solía burlarse de mí por ser de cierto modo, maternal. Pero, no podía evitarlo, siempre había sido de esa manera a con todos. También era regañona, gritona, loca, y muy pero muy escandalosa, según lo que él me decía, aunque para mí era muy normal ser yo.

Nos quedamos aproximadamente unos quince minutos sin decir nada, solo se oían mis constantes bostezos. Y como el volteaba y me recriminaba con la mirada. Como diciendo "deberías ir a descansar", pero quería cerciorarme de que se iba a salvo con un buen taxista. Luego comenzamos a charlar sobre cosas absurdas del trabajo y cosas vagas que suelen hablar los amigos. Y cuando gire la cabeza para ver si no venia algún taxi, apareció en la esquina, un bulto amarillo, por lo que concluí que sería un taxi. Nos despedimos por tercera vez en todo el día. Y él se subió al vehículo. Vi como se marcho frente a mí, en dirección a su casa. Luego entre a la recepción del gran edificio.

Este era hermoso, tenía las paredes de piedra pulida de un color crema, y los pisos eran de una losa verde, en los cuales podías ver tu propio reflejo. Como si de un espejo se tratase. Salude a la muchacha que solía quedarse a cuidar la entrada en el turno de la noche. Ella solía quedarse hasta que llegaba de trabajo, porque siempre solía despedirme de ella en cuento llegaba. Me dedico una sonrisa, y siguió platicando por su celular. Yo gire la vista y me subí al ascensor, y seleccione el decimo piso. Casi uno de los últimos pisos. Una vez adentro de él, solo me dedique a escuchar las cancioncitas del elevador, que era algo pegajosa. Tanto que Salí tarareándola cuando se abrieron las puertas frente a mí.

Vi las mismas paredes de color café claro, y madera, con plantas de interior a los lados. Era algo muy repetitivo, como el fondo de las caricaturas de antes, en la que siempre ponían el mismo plano, para similar que se movían los personajes. Era un cuadro, una planta y la puerta, un cuadro una planta y la puerta. Bastante mareante diría yo. No dudaría que alguien se hubiera equivocado alguna vez de departamento. Por mi parte, no había problema, ya que al final de pasillo había una gran ventana, por la que entraba la luz en las mañanas, y solamente estaba cubierta de una tela blanca, muy transparente. Y había un semi pasillo para mi puerta. A lo último del pasillo normal. Por lo que no me podía equivocar.

Busque mis llaves en la bolsa de enfrente de mi sudadera; no tarde mucho en encontrarlos, ya que estaban el mi teléfono, de modo de adorno. Me metí y me dirigí a mi habitación no había nadie por lo que las luces estaban apagadas, pero aun así no las prendí, la luz que daba de los edificio por el ventanal de la sala era suficiente para iluminar la habitación sin que tropezara con algo. Cosa que creo haberme equivocado, ya que cuando iba a dejar el celular encima de la barra de la cocina, me tropecé con una libreta que estaba en el piso. Pareció ser de las mías, por lo que solo la avente a mi cuarto con el pie, conforme iba caminando.

Ya dentro de ella me quite la ropa que llevaba puesta y me metí a la ducha, ya que necesitaba refrescarme un poco. Cuando Salí de mi "ducha nocturna" solo me coloque una camiseta morada que me quejaba algo holgada, como si fuera una bata y un short oscuro para dormir. Tome mi mochila y me dirigí al comedor.

Desparrame mis libretas de tarea sobre la mesa, mis lapiceros y plumas, tenia plumas de muchos colores pero solamente usaba el color negro, era algo muy raro en mi el llevar tantas y solo usar una, pero me gustaba usar solamente un color, así era más presentable. Decidí dejar las luces apagadas, ya que continuaba con mi idea de que con la luz que entraba por la ventana me era suficiente. Me dirigí a la cocina, me serví un tazón de cereal y tome algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate, ya que no podía vivir sin ellas; eran una parte muy esencial en mi alimentación diaria.

Me dirigí al comedor, y coloque mi plato cerca de mis libretas de apuntes. Comencé a degustar mi gran cena, y por qué no, también empezar con mi tarea. Eran alrededor de las once y quince, o eso marcaba mi celular, cuando le presione un botón para que la luz encendiera. Estaba reproduciendo unas de mis canciones favoritas.. «thunderstruck» de AC DC. Estaba empezando la canción cuando las luces fueron encendidas en el tono bajo.

- buenas noches. – oí, aunque había quedado algo encandilada por la luz, lograba divisar la figura de Neji, era algo raro, el siempre llegaba y nunca saludaba ni se dirigía a mi persona, en ninguna de las maneras existentes y por haber. « O el Aho* se había conseguido novia, o no era mi compañero».

- Buenas… Noches, Neji – le conteste. «Además. Que hacia tan temprano en el departamento?», me parecía muy extraño que llegara a esta hora, cuando solía llegar más tarde. El apago las luces, luego de mirarme, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que me molestaba un poco la luz. Se adentro a la cocina y se coloco frente a mí en la mesa, con su tazón de cereal.

- perdona si te moleste – menciono al momento de sentarse en la silla. Empezando a cenar de su tazón. Yo solo asentí a su comentario, mostrando que le disculpaba. No era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, solo era luz. Eso no era problema, lo único que me había encandilado un poco. Era la cuarta vez que estaba cerca del él. Aun recuerdo las otras veces. La primera es la que más suelo recordar.

Y pensar que con un descuido de mi parte, más bien mi patosidad, me haría conocerle. No era en si torpe era demasiado ágil. Mientras se tratara de correr. En realidad el que le había puesto clasificación de patosidad había sido Sakura, mi mejor amiga; ya que tenia la costumbre de chocar algunas beses con la gente.

El día que conocí a Neji fue en cuarto grado de primaria, en el pasillo. Aun lo recuerdo era marzo, y lo recuerdo porque estaba platicando con Sakura sobre mi cumpleaños y lo que quería que me regalara. Caminábamos en dirección al salón, después de haber ido al recreo, yo iba sacudiéndome después de haber jugado a futbase*, y haber quedado empanizada en polvo y tierra. Y por asares del destino, choque contra él. La primera impresión que tuve de él fue «presuntuoso» ya que su forma de mirarme como si fuera a demasiado inferior como para que estuviera frente a él.

Yo había caído de lleno al piso. Mientras que él desde las alturas me miraba con orgullo; recriminándome con la mirada. Claro yo me había enojado esa vez. Porque él no se digno a decir nada ni a ayudarme a levantar, lo único que emitió fue un chasquido de lengua. Yo tratando de ser amable y no meterme en problemas con la bola de chicas que me miraban con odio por haber chocado contra el « que de todos modos, si me buscaban pelea les ganaría, tal vez era algo delgada pero tenia fuerza y sabia pelear, ya que el criarse con hombres te hacia ruda, aunque uno no lo desease».

Bueno para evitarme la fatiga de golpear a un grupo de bobas, no lo hice. Me levante con la ayuda de Sakura que permanecía a mi lado únicamente mirándome como si hubiera algún problema por el haber chocado con él, tenía la mirada como venado encandilado. Como cuando en las películas detenían a los protagonistas, y estos comenzaban a pelear, sin saber quiénes eran las personas con las que trataban. Y ese era mi caso, yo no sabía por qué la actitud de todos. La de Neji, la de Sakura; que más bien parecía pintada en oleo; y las de los demás alrededor.

Únicamente mencione un leve "lo siento" con algo de enojo en mi voz y me fui de allí después de darle un golpe con mi hombro algo indignada por su falta de caballerosidad para disculparse o por lo menos ayudarme a levantar. No supe nada hasta que después Sakura me dijo en la hora de salida, la razón por la que todos me querían matar con la mirada. Aun recuerdo las palabras exactas que me menciono "el es un Hyuuga, además de ser uno de los chicos más guapos e inteligentes de la escuela". Con el tono que solía hacer cada vez que mencionaba a Sasuke, su amor platónico.

La segunda vez fue en la secundaria, en donde yo asistía, solía verle practicar artes marciales, ya que yo pertenecía también al equipo, pero en ese entonces el ya era cinta Negra, y solía practicar con los demás que tenían cinta igual que el.

El me miraba en ocasiones; dejándome algo confundida, yo seguía pensado que buscaba la forma de hacerme sentir menos, por la vez que le había golpeado por qué no me ayudo a levantarme. Le veía a diario, y no había hora en la secundaria en la que no me lo pronunciaran en parte de cada oración, al igual que en la preparatoria.

Por lo menos hasta que salió. Pero aun así a veces suelo oír su nombre, en boca de las chicas que le conocieron. La tercera fue cuando buscaba donde quedarme, había encontrado el departamento perfecto. Pero era muy caro para mi presupuesto. Estaba haciendo el trato con el rentista cuando el llego con su voz y porte formal, como de todo empresario. Yo me había quedado sonrojada al verle en traje, que la verdad le quedaba genial. Estaba anonadada, en verdad; no había pensado nunca en la idea de verle de esa forma. Tenía aproximadamente medio año sin verle, y se veía totalmente diferente que cuanto traía el uniforme de la escuela. Y esas eran las veces que recordaba haber estado cerca de él. O por lo menos a esa distancia.

- oye, la chica de hoy era…- alcance a mencionar, ya que el pareció voltearme a ver. Tal vez la poca luz había distorsionado un poco mi vista, pero, podría jurar que le había visto mirarme. Y eso me hizo desconcentrar. « No todos los días un chico guapo, vive y te mira en un departamento» si lo aceptaba, era guapo. Por no decir que tal vez mi tipo de chico, aunque solo mentiría si dijera eso.

- era mi prima Hinata, asiste a la misma escuela que tu, junto con mi prima Hanabi, su hermana. – me respondió. Aclarando mi conclusión de que no había conocido a Hinata, cosa que se me hacía imposible ya que compartía ya varios años una amistad

- seguro conoces a Hinata, va en tu salón. Por lo que me ha contado – menciono esta vez un poco más frio, de lo que había estado.

- si….oye espera, no te menciono nada de que no la había reconocido en el restaurant? – le pregunte, « cómo era posible que supiera no hubiera reconocido a Hinata, que vergüenza». Era algo confuso para mí. Tal vez Kiba tenía razón y tenía que dejar de tomar Té verde en lata.

- no- « eh ahí una vez más, tu tono frio» Era la segunda vez que había hablado con él, contando que en la primera le había metido una regañada, que me dio vergüenza verle al día siguiente, cuando metía algunos muebles al departamento. Pero lo que más me intrigaba de ese recuerdo era lo que me había dicho al terminar de regañarle. «No _te preocupes en cuando viva en el departamento no mantendré ninguna relación de esa índole_» me había dicho, supe que decía la verdad porque me había mirado directo a mis ojos. Hasta ahora esa frase ha pasado por mi mente varias veces. Haciendo que sienta aun más ganas de llegarle a conocer. Esto se volvía un reto, y un vicio para mi, algo en mi me decía que necesitaba conocerle. Quería saber cómo era el realmente, quería conocer al chico de la foto.

-~X~-

Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Ojala les guste. Haha la verdad lo he estado haciendo en mis ratos libres que tengo entre clases. O cuando el profe de Estructura socioeconómica está explicando algo que ya nos había explicado la clase pasada. No pues, la verdad no se qué les parezca unas compañeras les dieron el visto bueno así que decidí publicarle. Para ver qué tal se aceptan activaciones de Sharingan, Byakugan y cualquier Genki genkai, kunai explosivos. Nejis lanzados contra mi persona o algún Sasuke xD haha. Si es Neji mejor haha. No pues ya lo leyeron ahora comentan haha no se krean. Pero pliss comment. Sayonara y a por cierto intentare subir nuevo cap cada dos, tres semanas.

Futbase* para los que no saben hehehe es como Baseball pero en vez de usar un bate, pateas el balón (Recreo: serie animada de Disney/ sale mucho es el deporte preferido de los chicos de la escuela.)

Aho*: japonés, denomina la palabra idiota.

You Find Me by The Fray

Comment Here


	2. La invitacion

U Found me

Pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han dado ánimos para seguirle xD, bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo haha y pzzz… Bueno como no tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Solamente les mando saludos y besos.

Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

~X~

Cap. 2 La invitación

La mañana siguiente desperté algo más temprano de lo normal, ya que por alguna razón mi estomago demandaba comida, «tenía hambre». La cuestión era que si cenaba tenía un hambre de perros en la mañana y todo el resto del día; si no cenaba, no me daba hambre ni en la mañana ni después. Era algo de cierto modo extraño en mi organismo, pero este así trabajaba, no me quedaba de otra. Me levante perezosamente de la cama, después de haber bostezado varias veces, y haberme estirado.

No me moleste en ver la hora, ya que a juzgar que el sol todavía no salía. Era señal de que era muy temprano. Por lo que solamente me salí de la habitación sin más ni más. Me metí de lleno a la cocina, y abrí el refrigerador, para verificar que podía de darle a mi hambriento estomago. Había huevos, algo de carne, jamón; lo esencial para comida rápida. Así que decidí prepararme un desayuno tradicional, con sus huevos fritos, y una tostada. Cuando vengo escuchando que una puerta se abre. Mire a la entrada, para verificar que no era algún tipo de ladrón. Pero no, no había nadie en la sala. La puerta estaba cerrada. Y el comedor también estaba vacío, tal vez había sido el viento que había cerrado mi puerta, o la había entre abierto. Ya que a esta temporada, solía dormir con la ventana abierta.

Pero que sexy era el viento, cuando le veo entrando por la cocina, era el joven Hyuuga que se encontraba en bóxers. « Santo dios, porque me pones esta tentación de hombre, a mí, tu hija la mas santa» pensaba, aun cuando otra voz interna me reclinaba porque en realidad, por culpa de Kiba y su hermana Hana, me había convertido en algún tipo raro de Totally Pervert. Pero a pesar de eso ya tenia un apodo para Neji, el seria el viento, pero que viento tan sexy, que hasta con el cabello enmarañado que tenia de girarse toda la noche en la cama «suponiendo que ese era el caso» hacia que mi compañero, pareciera un dios recién caído del cielo. Se dirigió al refrigerador que estaba a un costado mío, y saco la botella de leche fresca que estaba dentro. bebió de ella quedando en una pose en la que parecía de esas estatuas de dioses griegos. «De seguro intentaba seducirme o algo por el estilo ¬¬», no podía quitar mis ojos de lo que era la piel marfilada de mi compañero era como si hubiera sido tallado por Kami-sama. Pero dios que trasero, un impulso de querer tocarles hacia que mis manos cosquillearan. «Para saber si eran reales, claro está».

- se te queman los huevos – me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación con su trasero, «digo sus hermosos ojos grises», mientras el se marchaba, dejándome sola en la cocina, después de dejar la botella de nuevo en su lugar. Termine de prepararme mi súper desayuno, que consistía en los huevos «casi quemados, ósea súper doraditos, y negritos, como a mí me gusta», con una mini ensalada de frutas y dos panes tostados con mermelada de Durazno «mi favorita cabe decir». Me senté en el comedor para desayunar tranquilamente, en esta maravillosa madrugada de mi día sábado. Aunque lo de tranquila no creo que lo estuviera mucho para mí ya que el señor "bóxers de cuadritos» estaba viendo la televisión desde la silla que estaba frente a mí. Y pensé que esa era la sensación que alguna vez me había mencionado Kiba, cuando acababa de mudarme al departamento y se entero que viviría con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, él le había descrito como "Sucunbición" porque según él, primero me atraparía entre las redes de mentiras que las chicas bobas se creían, claro que a mí no me había dicho nada mas que, "se te queman los huevos" eso no tenía nada de doble sentido o algo parecido, y no había sucumbido a él, para nada, solo que me perturbaba un poco la manera en la que iba semi desnudo por toda la sala como si no hubiera una dama dentro del departamento. Pero era una joven de 17 años que esperaba de mi si sucumbía, se supone que en esta edad es cuando las hormonas están a flor de piel. Aun así decidí concentrarme en mi desayuno en vez de sus bóxers o de sus cuadros, o su espalda. Tenía que dejarle de tomar importancia, acaso no había visto antes a hombres en las mismas condiciones, eso tenía que ser normal para mí. Me concentre en desayunar y en el sonido que emitía la tele. Aunque era imposible descifrar alguna de las oraciones que dijeran en la tele ya que Neji, mantenía el dedo en el botón de cambio.

Me levante de la mesa, cuando hube terminado, y lave mis trastos, el aun seguía cambiando el canal en la tele, al parecer no había nada de su interés en estas horas, solo que fueras de esas viejas que les encanta ver y comprar cosas de los infomerciales. Me dirigí al cuarto de lavado en donde tome la escoba. Y comencé a barrer, para dejar limpia la casa antes de irme al trabajo de Kiba. Sentí la mirada de Neji, insistente en mí, lo que hizo que girara mi rostro hacia donde se encontraba. El se levando de la silla, apago la tele y me hizo un ademan para que le diera la escoba «acaso me diría como se barría o qué?»

- deja… yo lo hago- Dijo su voz un tanto varonil. Yo le cedí la escoba, mas por el shock que me dio, que por que le quisiera ceder el honor de barrer. El verlo en bóxers y chancletas de cierta manera me hacia recordar al novio de Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba, casi siempre que iba a buscar a Kiba o que le acompañaba por alguna razón a su casa, la mayoría de las veces le encontraba a el en esa vestimenta algo, rara. Pero he de decir que él no se veía como modelo de revista de ropa interior.

Le deje completamente la escoba, seria la primera vez que el barriera, o limpiaba de alguna manera el departamento. La verdad, ahora que lo recordaba, yo era la que limpiaba el departamento; le tenia de cierta manera "mimado" por así decirlo, porque hasta recuerdo alguna vez haberle lavado esos los bóxers que traía puestos. Bueno yo no los lavaba, si no que pasaba a dejarlos a la lavandería. La muchacha de la lavandería era quien tenía el honor de limpiarle la ropa al Hyuuga Jr.

- Limpiare los muebles – dije una vez que no encontré que mas hacer que verle barrer. Me dirigí a la cocina, ya que comenzaría por allí. Me puse a pensar seria mente en lo de la cuestión de la limpieza, tal vez tenía razón con lo de «_es suficiente con lo que haces en el departamento_» que siempre solía mencionarme cada vez que le entregaba dinero. Bueno la cuestión era que Limpiaba su habitación, aunque siempre estaba ordenada, en comparación mía. Le llevaba a lavar la ropa, se la acomodaba sobre su cama, y le planchaba sus camisas, le trataba como a un rey, o como a mi esposo, cosa que no era y dudo, que lo llegara a ser.

- oye…aprovechando que estas limpiando- declare, para llamar su atención, pero el no se giro a verme, solamente emitió un leve sonido.

-Hmp…- contesto, fue su forma de afirmar que me estaba escuchando, y me ponía atención. El continúo barriendo como si nada, con su sexy uniforme de barrendero.

-«Universitarios»- pensé, les valía todo solo porque eran considerados adultos con un futuro. Aunque qué futuro…tal vez sería el de modelo de bóxers. – creo que debería cobrarte comisión por el hecho de ser tu chacha. No crees? – le dije en forma de broma, aunque si decidía pagarme algo por ello no me vendría nada mal. Una risilla escapo de mis labios, era patética, pero la verdad era que no me gustaba mucho el silencio. E hice la pregunta para crear algún tipo de charla. El solamente me miro con una ceja enarcada, marcando la figura de su ojo. Lo que hacía que pudiera ver sus ojos grises.

- si no recuerdo mal. La que se ofrece a hacerlo, eres tú no? -me contesto, y se volteo, para seguir barriendo. Yo quede algo perpleja por el hecho. «Era cierto yo era la que limpiaba porque se me daba la gana».

- pero, tu no ofreces alguna resistencia a ello. – declare « el contador iba uno a uno, según yo». El pareció no inmutarce, como si con eso aclara el punto de que yo era la que hacia las cosas porque quería. «Y era cierto, marcador: Mr. Bóxers dos, Tenten uno»- bueno tienes razón, en cierta forma. – de antemano sabía que no le ganaría, ya que yo era la del problema, no él. Pero no me gusta perder así que lo deje como empate. Mi orgullo era mucho y seria seriamente dañado, prefería el sabor a empate que el de haber perdido. -mmm… y que tal esta la escuela?- pregunte, cambiando radicalmente el tema. El únicamente asintió, como eran de respuesta simple. Pero sabía de antemano que él no gustaba mucho de charlar, mis amigas me lo habían mencionado alguna vez. – pues a mi me ha ido de maravilla, he de decirte, he tenido algunos percances, pero en lo que cabe esta bien – le exprese, para ver si podía sacarle algo mas de la boca. – Gracias a Kami-sama llevo buen promedio, de algo me ha servido estudiar hehe – dije terminando el argumento con una leve risa. Para ese entonces el había terminado, y se había sentado en la barra, que separaba la cocina del comedor. Tenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Con su pose, de chico rico. Por alguna manera que no sé, no me incomodaba por primera vez que me viera, de esa manera tan fija, como si me estudiara, como si estudiara mis movimientos, intentando predecir que seria lo siguiente que iba a hacer. – y?,.. que?, no saldrás hoy?- hice la pregunta, por lo regular el no se encontraba a esta hora en el departamento. – por lo regular pasas todo el día de hoy fuera, bueno aunque si lo analizas mas, todos los días estas fuera – termine.

- mi tío me ha dado vacaciones en la empresa – contesto secamente, tan directamente que me sorprendí. No creí que me fuera a soltar todo así de golpe. Al parecer el ser directo, era otra de sus virtudes, bueno si se puede llamar virtud a eso.

- ah…ok, y que harás todo el día? – pregunte, no era que me importara, pero bueno, no me culpo, soy algo metiche, en cierta manera, siempre metiche, pero nunca chismosa. Además, intuía que alguien como él tendría algo que hacer, «bueno, tenía dinero, podía ir a donde quisiera. O no?».

- tengo planeado quedarme en el departamento. – contesto, cambiando su tono. De cierta manera el había cambiado un poco el tono frio conmigo, cosa que se me hacia raro, a todos sin importan quien fuera él los trataba fríamente. Tomo una manzana del frutero y le dio una mordida. Desviando su vista de mí.

-oh…- conteste, «o era mi imaginación o en realidad no sabía mantener una charla». Continúe acomodando los últimos platos en su lugar. Y me quede unos segundos en silencio, gire mi vista al reloj, marcaba las siete de la mañana. Lo que me recordó que tenía que partir al departamento de Chiba* con Kiba, ya que iríamos a su trabajo de fin de semana. En el que había entrado por culpa de su tío. – oye… Sabes surfear?- le pregunte el enarco una ceja, mientras me miraba, yo creo que me creía demente por su forma de mirarme.

- no – contesto monosilábicamente, y se volteo de nuevo, como si le hubiera molestado la pregunta que le había hecho, pero de cierta manera sabía que no era así.

- pues si quieres, te enseño, es fácil, aprovechando que iré a Chiba*, pero si quieres pasarte todo el día en el departamento, con la aburrida tele. Por mi no hay problema, aunque no hay mucho que hacer aquí – le dije, «la verdad sabia de sobra que él podía irse a otro sitio, que no fuera el aburrido departamento, y podría hacer algo más interesante que ir a surfear, pero, por lo menos si aceptaba, alguien me pondría un poco de atención, ya que Kiba se la pasaba con su "trabajo" y yo tenía que andar por ahí sola rondando como abandonada»

- tu enseñarme? - menciono con un tono de ironía, su ceja enarcada y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Lo que hizo que me molestara un poco. Dudaba de mi habilidad. « Ha, eso no lo podía permitir»

- si! Yo, que te pasa, si se surfear – le dije y el enarco un poco más la ceja, parecía divertido con mi conducta. Yo hice el mismo ademan que el. – ha, pues si quieres pasarte todo el día aquí haciendo quien sabe que, no me importa, solo intentaba ser linda contigo. –dije y el no paraba de mirarme con esa sonrisa. – sabes creo que la verdad es que te da miedo, o no es así? – le pregunte de forma retadora. «Quien se creía para divertirse con mis reacciones, ha»

- no necesitas ser linda conmigo – dijo de una forma que me pareció lo más sensual posible, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a saltar en mi pecho. Me gire para ver donde estaba, pero el quedo frente a mí. Como le había hecho para llegar, tan rápidamente hasta donde estaba, quien sabe, pero de que me había acorralado en el refrigerador, eso sí. – Bien – me dijo mientras se alejaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, y yo con un agitamiento en mi pecho, que creía que me iba a desmayar. «No debería de hacer eso, y menos con la vestimenta que traía.»

- bien qué? – le dije simulando enfado.

- iré – dijo sin mirarme – a qué hora nos vamos? – pregunto, girando un poco su rostro hacia mi dirección; mientras yo solo miraba su espalda. Su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de esta, era castaños oscuro, muy brillante, estaba hasta más cuidado que el mío « no era que le envidiara, si no, que me gustaba», hacia que me dieran ganas de tocarlo, y ver si era tan suave como lucia. Sentí como mi ser se lleno de alegría, me había aceptado la cita, sería maravilloso. Tendría algo que presumirles a Sakura, Ino, y Temari. Se pondrían furiosas.

- dentro de dos horas, un amigo vendrá por nosotros, ah será mejor que lleves cambio, y un short o algo parecido. – dije mientras me volteaba e iba dirección al teléfono– ah, sabes nadar verdad? – me volví para verle. « Que mensa era, le estaba invitando y se me había olvidado preguntarle lo esencial.»

- hmp. – Menciono seguido de una risita ahogada – he ganado cinco medallas los últimos años en las nacionales, de natación. - «Woaw, eso sí que no me lo esperaba » pero su tono arrogante y presuntuoso, me quito la impresión. Como toda persona con dinero, el orgullo le alimentaba, y saberse exitoso aun mas. Aunque lo decía como si ganar eso fuera algo tan sencillo como respirar o tomar agua.

- oh! Perdona señor presumido, pues yo no he ganado nada, pero, se surfear – le dije haciéndole reta, el frunció sus cejas, como si mi reacción no fuera la que él esperaba. Aunque me pareció encantador, como sus cejas parecían unirse un poco en su frente.

-hmp. – pareció molesto, se volteo y se dirigió a su habitación, que no estaba muy lejos de la puerta de la cocina, si no que estaba enfrente. Haciendo que llegara de lo más rápido. Tal vez ya la había cagado, y el ya no iría. «Pero él no era el único orgulloso, yo también lo era, y si quería jugar a ver quien lo era más, intentaría ganarle, además, que no me gusta que la gente me sobreestime de esa manera, o me hiciera menos, por mi estatus social.»

- no te enojes Neji, que te saldrán arrugas – dije esto antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta de su habitación, tenía que amenizar un poco el ambiente. Yo comencé a reírme, ya que el parecía haberse asomado en mi dirección, detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Mientras me miraba extrañado, y podría notar como si me preguntara con la mirada la razón por la que me reía. – hahaha, bueno, será mejor que llame a Kiba, para decirle que prepare un tabla mas, y un traje, mmm… que talla eres? – pregunte mientras, tenía el teléfono en una mano.

- talla de qué? – me pregunto un poco, confundido, creo, ya que su voz parecía más bien decirme otra cosa, al parecer era bueno para aparentar ser sereno y serio. Como siempre le había visto.

- pues… no se mediano, chico, grande? O, yo creo que un L estará bien, porque Kiba usa mediano, y es como de mi estatura, ya que tu eres más alto, y tienes la espalda más ancha, si creo que ese te quedara bien… - dije, mas hablando para mí misma que para con él. La verdad me sonroje un poco, decirle de esa manera que había observado su espalda y cuerpo, no era algo que me pusiera orgullosa. Y menos cuando el estabas frente a mi mirando cómo le observaba cada centímetro de su bien formado cuerpo. El carraspeo la garganta un poco. Pero no le hice caso estaba absorta en una parte que no quería dejar de verle.

- deja de mirarme de esa forma – me ordeno, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, pero no los vi ya que él veía en otra dirección, y parecía que se había sonrojado, cosa que se me hacia graciosa, se suponía que él era un chico rudo y serio. No uno que con solo ser visto por una chica con "detenimiento" se ponía rojo como tomate.

- de qué forma? – pregunte haciéndome la tonta, mientras yo también me volteaba a otra dirección, como si hubiera pasado nada.

- ya sabes, Tenten, no te hagas la que no sabes – dijo, mientras se disponía a entrar de nueva cuenta a su habitación, no sin antes, recobrar la compostura de chico rico, que lo caracterizaba. Le mire, estaba avergonzada por lo regular no salía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- perdón – dije y esta vez le mire a los ojos, y él me miro, podía divisar el color grisáceo que los identificaba a ellos. Eran mucho más hermosos que en la foto que siempre observaba, pero esta vez reflejaban tristeza en sus ojos. Se quedo mirando en mi dirección por un rato, y luego partió en dirección a la barra de la cocina, como si ya no tuviera las intenciones de entrar a su cuarto, yo me dirigí al teléfono para hacer la llamada, y el solamente se puso serio. – además tú tienes la culpa, por andar medio desnudo en el departamento como si no hubiera una dama presente. – le dije, y él me miro de reojo.

- no tengo la culpa de que seas tan calenturienta – me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la barra y ocultaba un poco su rostro tras ellas. Yo comencé a marcar y el solo se quedo allí estático, como una estatua de mármol que había sido tallada, con su piel blanquecina descubierta. Con razón las mujeres se peleaban por él, era extremadamente guapo, tenía unos ojos hermosos, y un cuerpo envidiable, producto de sus entrenamientos de natación. Su cabello era como de comercial de head&shoulders, y su voz era melodiosa, contando también que tenía una gracia e imponencia sorprendente, como era de esperar de un hombre que sale en el periódico, añadiendo cada vez mas ceros a su chequera y como el joven más codiciado de la ciudad.

- mee… yo? Calenturienta? Ha – dije mientras solté una risita en forma de broma – es solo que todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a los hombres sin camiseta – le dije, para ese momento la llamada ya estaba entrando, y se oía el timbre de marcación en el auricular.

- pues que infantil, y tan poco seria – me contesto, de un tono burlesco, pero a la vez cerio, mientras veía en la dirección de la estufa.

- yo siempre he sido así, y además…- alcance a decir por qué contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

- _residencia Inuzuka –_se oyó la voz de la hermana mayor de Kiba, Hana.

- oh espera contestaron – le dije a Neji. Para no ser muy descortés – Ohayou, Hana, esta Kiba? – le pregunte, ella no contesto al momento pero sabía que ella estaba allí.

- _si aquí está el baka, está preparando las cosas, te lo paso?-_ me dijo, se oían cosas caer por la casa, como si Kiba estuviera rompiendo cosas con las tablas al caminar.

- si, kudosai* – le dije. Miraba de reojo a Neji, mientras enroscaba con mi dedo índice el cable del teléfono. El solo se mantenía serio, mirándome.

- _Kiba! Te habla tu novia!- _ se oyó atreves del teléfono, y yo me moleste, sabía que así era Hana, siempre tan imprudente, pero no podía molestarme, ella siempre había tenido la idea de que Kiba y yo éramos algo más que amigos, pero yo lo miraba como algo parecido a la hermandad. La maldeci, y tornee los ojos. Y Neji, pareció verme, y levanto una ceja. Como si hubiera escuchado lo que Hana había dicho.

- que poco cortes esa Hana – me dijo mientras me miraba con burla. Dándome a entender que había oído lo que Hana, había gritado por el teléfono, dejándome casi sorda de un oído. El se volteo de nuevo a la misma parte donde había dirigido su mirada anterior mente, y yo espere a que Kiba tomara el teléfono, se oyeron unas cosas caer estrepitosamente. Y luego la voz de Kiba.

-_Tenny?_- se oyó por el auricular –_soy Kiba, que pasa, cancelaras?-_me pregunto, siempre con la idea que le iba cancelar, como si él me dejara que eso fuera posible. Neji parecía en otro lugar, ya que miraba fielmente a un punto, sin más ni más, como si no supiera que mirar.

- lo que pasa es que invite a alguien, y quisiera ver si te podías llevar una tabla extra y un traje…talla L o G…etto, Onegai? Hehe –le dije estaba algo nerviosa, pero intentaba dar las explicaciones menos explicitas si era posible.

-_ claro, yo lo llevo…pero a quien invitaste?-_me pregunto, con cierto fastidio, como si no le agradara mucho la idea, pero se tenía que aguantar, él una vez me había dicho que podía invitar a quien yo quisiera a con nosotros.

- a alguien, ya sabrás- conteste rápidamente- bueno voy colgando Byebye – le dije y colgué el teléfono lo más rápido posible para no darle explicaciones de a quien invitaba, ya que Kiba, se molestaría si le decía que había invitado a la persona que odiaba en todo el mundo.

- creo que a tu amigo no le gusto la idea? – me dijo haciendo que volteara a verle, «a poco había escuchado lo que Kiba había dicho, o había sido tan obvia».

- pues, si no le gusta la idea que se aguante, él fue el que me dijo que podía invitar a quien yo quisiera, no hizo excepciones, además el me deja valiendo en la playa como si fuera baka. Ha – mencione jugando, aunque creo que mi voz sonaba con cierta indignación.

- hmp – fue lo único que menciono mientras se levantaba de la silla, para partir a su habitación, donde se encerró, como se suponía que iba a hacer tiempo atrás, cuando le detuvo, termine de hacer el aseo de la sala, sacudí los muebles, y los sillones, acomode los cojines, azules, sobre el sofá, como según yo era correcto.

Más tarde cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación, para continuar arreglando un poco la casa, el salió de su alcoba, con una toalla en el hombro, y un cepillo de dientes en la mano, haciendo así que dedujera que se dirigía al baño a ducharse o algo por el estilo. Yo seguí mi camino como si nada, el nunca se había bañado en mi presencia, o por lo menos, nunca había estado en estado consiente cuando lo hiciera. Entre a mi habitación dispuesta a arreglar mi habitación, unos cuantos libros de la escuela regados por los muebles, y algunas prendas de vestir por el piso y mi cama. Tenía mucho que recoger. Estaba a punto de levantar una camiseta que decía AC DC, con letras blancas del suelo, cuando oigo el sonido del agua caer en la regadera. Dando a entender que mi suposición sobre lo que haría era correcta. Tome mi Ipod, y me coloque los audífonos, para poder escuchar algo de música. Para no pensar que el estaba ahora sí, desnudo en el departamento. Aunque era algo difícil, ya que cuando una idea cruzaba por mi cerebro era algo difícil disiparla, «acaso es una prueba para ver si resisto la tentación de irle a tallar la espalda o que Kami-sama?»

Respire profundo y comencé a escuchar a unos de mis grupos favoritos, sin mencionar, el que más me gusta, «Three Days Grace», tome unos pantalones que se encontraban en el suelo, y los avente a la canasta de la ropa sucia, rejunte algunos broches y ligas que estaban esparcidos por el tocador. Y continúe limpiando. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a cantar «wings of butterfly, de HIM» acomode mis cobijas, y tendí la cama. Gire para ver mi trabajo, estaba satisfecha, por fin había terminado, así que solo quedaba arreglar las cosas que me llevaría para el paseo con el "Universitario" «kukuku». Cepillo, toalla, cambio, Ipod, lentes, bloqueador, billetera y ligas para el cabello. Era lo que estaba sobre mi cama, listo para ser introducidos en mi bolsa.

De pronto sentí una mano que despojaba un auricular de mi oreja, gire, y era Neji, esperaba que fuera Kiba ya que el siempre hacia lo mismo, pero no era; Neji traía un short café, con un camisera color azul oscuro, que le quedaba de maravilla. Era como ver a los modelos, de las revistas de especiales, de las grandes tiendas de ropa.

- Tu amigo llego – me dijo mientras sostenía el otro audífono en su mano, y me miraba, Kiba entro detrás de él con la cara de fastidio. «Ya sabía una de las razones»

- Te dije que yo le diría que estaba aquí – menciono dirigiéndose a Neji, quien solo le ignoro – Ya estoy aquí Tenny, nos vamos. – me dijo, y vi que traía puesta la camiseta que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, «que por cierto no se había colocado, por que alegaba era muy especial para ser usada»

- hmp- emitió el Hyuuga, mientras salía de la habitación, como si actitud de Kiba le hubiera molestado de sobre manera.

- ya salgo, solo me cambio. – les dije, mientras sacaba a Kiba, de empujones de la habitación, cosa que fue imposible ya que oí unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación. Rodee los ojos, otra vez tenía que soportar a esa persona.

- Tenny-chan! Me dejas desayunar, por que el baka de Kiba, no me dejo – dijo una voz melosa perteneciente a la hija de mi jefe, una joven de 16 años, que tenía un cabello y ojos espectaculares, de un color verde jade, que combinaban con su cabello rubio.

- Claro, Caroline, toma lo que gustes. – le dije con un tono de desaire. – Ahora me dejan cambiarme, para que nos podamos ir – dije a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la puerta de mi habitación, e impedían que fuera cerrada.

Oía las voces de Caroline y Kiba, peleando en la cocina. De seguro, todo mi trabajo para acomodar correctamente los trastos, seria deshecho en un par de segundos por ellos dos. También escuche como una puerta se cerro, seguido de los murmullos de los dos que se encontraban en la cocina, parecían discutir la razón por la que mi compañero de departamento había entrado a sus aposentos, de esa forma. Me quite la ropa, y me coloque el traje de baño, y arriba una falda levis, y una sudadera negra bombacha, Salí de la habitación pero, ya no había nadie, en el departamento. Seguido, salió Neji de su habitación.

- Tus amigos bajaron, dijeron que esperarían abajo – me dijo, mientas me veía. Di unos pasos y le alcance. Asentí y él me siguió.

-~X~-

Haha perdonen, la tardanza es que me había quedado sin internet. Pero aquí ando de vuelta con el nuevo cap., ojala les guste, dejen comentarios, please. Espero por ellos.

Departamento de Chiba*: Proveniente de Japón, es un distrito o bien llamado por ellos como departamento, es uno de los lugares en donde los japoneses suelen practicar el surf, pero no es el más visitado.

Kudosai*: del japonés, por favor, se utiliza en vez de onegai, en una oración más compleja.

You Find Me by The Fray

Comment Here


	3. Arigatou!

U Found Me

Hola, personas que leen fic mios, haha les traigo aquí el nuevo cap. de vidas paralelas, pero tienen que dejar Reviews a cambio, ya nosotros los escritores necesitamos Reviews, para vivir y seguir escribiendo, Ah y perdonen x dejarlos kon la duda dudoroza de que pasa, pero aquí le tienen.y pzzz… intentate estar subiendo kada semana el capitulo que sigue, porque kon el ultimo semestre de prepa, ufff… si que te dejan tarea.. Xd hahaha bueno les dejo para que lean. Espero que les guste, ya que lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón para todos ustedes y también x ke amo escribir bueno ke se la pazen bien en laz vacaciones Xao! Ja na! Nos vemos abajo.

Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes son míos, a excepción de la molesta Caroline, inspirada por una amiga, y el Jefe de Kiba. Entre otros extras.

Vidas Paralelas

-~X~-

Cap. 3 Arigato

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo con dirección al elevador, el iba detrás mío como si fuera mi guardaespaldas o algo parecido. Afuera el sol brillaba, entre algunas nubes que cubrían el azul del cielo. Estaba un poco inquieta de alguna manera me emocionaba el que Neji nos acompañara, aunque para mí. era algo raro el que Neji estuviera saliendo conmigo, pero ya poco me importaba. No era algo fuera de este mundo, solo era un chico, como todos los demás. Aun y cuando las chicas quisieran aparentar que era como un dios o algo parecido.

El elevador estaba subiendo, por lo que solo se veía la lucecita pasando los números del los pisos. Las dos puertas se abrieron frente a nosotros, dejando ver a una de las inquilinas que vivía a dos cuartos de nosotros, nuestra vecina Yue, con quien había platicado en algunas ocasiones, en las cuales me había contado de que ella vivía sola con su perro tora, y que serbia en un bufete Jurídico, aunque a mí se me hacía muy joven, ya que apenas había terminado la Universidad. Me miro extrañada y sorprendida, ella siempre me decía que si Neji fuera mayor ella andaría detrás de él cono las demás jovencitas, por lo que ya sabía que sentía algún tipo de atracción de mi compañero de departamento. Yo solo hice una reverencia, y ella me contesto de igual forma; yo entre primero y luego Neji detrás mío, sin mirar a Yue, quien si le miraba, evitando ser discreta de cualquier forma.

- Neji… - dije para asegurarme que me pusiera atención, una vez que se cerró el elevador. El solo volteo un poco la vista en mi dirección – ah…solo quería advertirte de Caroline, ella es algo molesta. E intentara ligarte todo el día, y bueno, no sé si quieras ir en el mismo carro que ella, por esta razón…así que si quieres puedes seguirnos en tu auto. Yo le digo a Kiba para que esté atento. – el no contesto nada. Por lo que estuve un poco insegura de que me hubiera escuchado o puesto atención.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, yo salude con la mano al señor Takuma, el que solía ser guardia de la mañana. Era un hombre muy amable, que solía contarme, «cuando me quedaba a platicar»; sobre su esposa y sus dos hijas. Y me sorprendía de lo bien que hablaba de ellas. Estaba muy orgulloso.

Nos acercamos al auto de Kiba, este, solo solía usarlo en ocasiones, ya que le gustaba más andar en su patineta, según él. Aunque yo deducía que era por el precio de la gasolina que no le usaba mucho, ya que prefería gastarse el dinero que ganaba en video juegos o en comida para Akamaru, su perro, quien me extraño que no viniera. Caroline y Kiba estaban sobre el auto, peleando como de costumbre, no había ocasión en que no los viera discutir, pero la verdad, era que era imposible no discutir con la molesta Caroline Tora. Nos acercamos, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Neji si se iría en su auto pero el había hablado, no a mí, si no a Kiba.

- Inuzuka, nos iremos en mi auto, te alcanzamos en un momento – menciono mientras se iba, estaba algo impactada, más bien en shock, «acaso había hablado en plural». Yo solo gire a verlo, para ver si era cierto, pero como veía que había caminado sin antes haberme dicho algo, pensé que era parte de mi imaginación.

- no vendrás, Tenten – menciono, sin voltearse para verme.

- sí!, voy – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para alcanzar a Neji – nos vemos, con permiso – dije volteando a ver rápidamente a Caroline, para luego a ver a Kiba, quien se había puesto fúrico, yo solo seguí caminando. De todos modos, mas tarde me recriminaría, y si no le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría después. El no era de las personas que se quedaban con el sentimiento dentro. Pero mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

Caminamos un pequeño tramo hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento. El saco las llaves de una de las bolsas de su short, para quitar la alarma del auto. Este sonó, haciendo que me diera cuenta de cuál de los carros que estaba en el estacionamiento era el de él. Era un hermoso auto, de color negro, convertible un hermoso Shelby de color negro, estaba sorprendida y encantada. Pero era algo de esperarse, su familia era adinerada, y además el trabajaba de empresario desde muy joven, o eso me habían dicho mis amigas.

- sube – me dijo después de abrirme la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, yo asentí y me senté, comencé a pasar mis manos por el tablero, «que carro tan genial», pensaba, el volteo a verme por lo que hacía, ya que no paraba de tocar todo el auto, pero la sensación era genial. el carraspeo su garganta para llamar mi atención.

- ah, hehe perdona – mencione al haberme quedado embobada con el auto pero es que amaba los autos, no sabía mucho de ellos como los hombres, que se sabían cada pieza de los autos, pero sabia apreciar la belleza de auto que se me pusiera enfrente y tenia los conocimientos básicos.

Una vez que deje de tocar el volante saco las llaves, y encendió el auto, dejando oír el estéreo, tenía puesta mi estación favorita, pero a muy bajo volumen, salimos del estacionamiento, y vi como el Jeep de Kiba, se colocaba enfrente de nosotros. Neji se mantuvo callado, parecía pensar en otra cosa, por lo que decidí mirar por la ventana. Mientras escuchaba la radio. Después de dos canciones oí una de mis favoritas. «Until the End» de Breakin Benjamin. Comencé a tararearla, pero termine susurrando toda la canción. Pensé, que tal vez creería que era una tonta, cantando una canción, o que era una de esas locas a las que les gustaba el rock. Pero no dijo nada de eso. Y además no me importaba.

- veo que te gusta el Rock – menciono y yo voltee de inmediato, algo sorprendida. El me miraba de reojo como si esperara que le dijera algo. Y eso era raro. Según mis amigas él nunca iniciaba una plática, si no era sobre natación, sus antiguas clases de artes marciales, o su empresa.

- claro, porque no habría de gustarme? – Conteste tajante – oh, ya se, creías que era como las demás chicas a las que les gusta la música Pop. – termine. Mientras me le quedaba mirando, tenía unos ojos hermosos.

- no, nunca pensé eso. – contesto. Haciendo que quedara confundida, «como que no había pensado eso, entonces que pensaba».

- entonces que pensaste? – pregunte, si me decía eso, quería decir que pensaba otra cosa de mi, y no pensaba quedarme con la duda de que era lo que pensaba sobre mi persona.

- nada – contesto. Colocando una sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Haciendo que me molestara un poco, «que clase de respuesta era esa»

- como que nada?, pero si acabas de mencionar que nunca pensaste que yo escuchaba música Pop. – reclame. – tuviste que haber pensado algo, no?

- te dije que nunca lo pensé, porque así fue, nunca pensé sobre tu preferencia musical. – contesto, dejándome en las mismas o en peores. Ahora me decía que nunca le había causado la reacción que causaba en los demás hombres de curiosidad sobre mí.

- oh… -estaba un poco molesta, en realidad no le causaba ni la mísera curiosidad, «que le pasaba por la cabeza»

- porque ya sabía cuál era – contesto después de unos segundos, después de que había volteado de nuevo a la ventana molesta. Dejándome de nuevo intrigada, y sorprendida.

- como que ya sabias? – pregunte, volteándolo a ver, el se mantenía sereno mirando la calle, y volteando de vez en cuando a verme.

- Hinata, lo menciono alguna vez, y además por los discos que de repente aparecían en el departamento, sobre la mesa o el sillón, como si alguien los hubiera olvidado. – contesto. La verdad era que no debería de haberme sorprendido mucho de que el supiera, vivía con migo, era algo normal que por lo menos supiera algo de mí, como yo sabía algunas cosas de él. Aunque eso no era porque viviéramos en el mismo departamento, sino mas bien por las platicas de las chicas, sobre él. Pero me alegraba después de todo, por lo menos sabia sobre mí.

- oh, tienes razón. Soy algo torpe, y luego se me olvidan algunas cosas en el departamento. – conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- hmp. – menciono antes de voltearse a ver la calle, mientras mantenía una sonrisa de lado.

– en que trabajas? Digo, para cambiar el tema, no importa si no quieres contestar. – le dije, la verdad, tenia curiosidad sobre el. Pero no planeaba sacarle todo en un día.

- en la empresa de la familia – contesto un poco más serio, por lo que pensé que estaría un poco incomodo sobre el tema. Ya que su sonrisa había desaparecido en su totalidad, como si no le hubiera hecho sonreír.

- no, me refería a exactamente eso, si no al en que área. – mencione. – ya sé que trabajas en la empresa de tu familia, recuerdas por eso estamos yendo a la playa.

- en vicepresidencia, ayudo a mi tío con el manejo de la empresa en general – contesto. Tenía los hombros un poco más tensos. Pero eso era normal. Sabía por Hinata que estaba algo molesto, por las vacaciones.

- oh, y te gusta trabajar ahí, digo, si te es gratificante, era lo que esperabas trabajar desde pequeño?- parecía una de esas locas entrevistadoras de la televisión. Solo me faltaba el micrófono en la mano.

- amo, mi trabajo, Ten, me gusta pasar el tiempo ahí. – contesto, ya no me miraba de reojo cada tanto tiempo como lo había estado haciendo. Ahora solo miraba hacia el camino. Como si pensara otra cosa aparte de lo que me diría.

- por eso estas molesto por las vacaciones, verdad? – pregunte, esta vez si me miro. Y solo asintió, ya no contesto nada.

- pues, hare lo que esté en mis manos para que no te aburras, en tus vacaciones. Claro, si no tienes alguna otra cosa más importante que atender y mi me lo permites. – mencione, mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro, en forma de apoyo. Desde muy pequeña me gustaba ayudar en lo que podía, aunque eso casi siempre me llevaba a situaciones incomodas, y que no deseaba o me metía en problemas.

- y tu trabajo? – menciono. Mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía por unos segundos. Como aceptando mi idea o eso quería pensar porque nunca me había hecho ese gesto.

- pues, es la última semana de clases, en la escuela. Y solo trabajo el turno de la tarde. Así que por lo menos en la mañana, podríamos hacer algo, no sé, como ir al parque o jugar cartas, o video juegos, o algo así. –Mencione, y después de unos segundos me reí de mi misma – hehe, rayos, eso sonó patético.

- no importa. Con tal de no estar viendo la tele todo el día. Hasta jugar cartas es bueno – menciono. Algo estaba raro el día de hoy, era como un sueño, o tal vez era una broma de mis amigas, y le habían pagado, de alguna manera para que me hiciera una broma. Y luego poder burlarse de mí. El no era gentil, y menos, aceptaría jugar cartas, teniendo a montones de chicas detrás de él, dispuestas de ir al cine o entretenerlo de alguna otra forma que se les ocurriera.

- bueno, por lo menos hoy, te mantendrás entretenido con las olas. – mencione emocionada. Para mí el surf era una de las cosas que más amaba en la vida, era como una parte muy importante de mí al igual que las artes marciales, y aunque no era muy buena como aquellos chicos que participaban en los torneos haciendo piruetas y demás. El montarme en una ola, para mí era lo máximo.

El no menciono nada más, y subió un poco más a la radio. Yo me quede mirando todo lo que estaba fuera. Puesto que no se me ocurría de que hacerle platica, era algo muy raro. Ya que siempre solía sacar tema de conversación.

Llegamos al par de unas dos horas, aproximadamente, estábamos entrando al departamento de Chiba, solo faltaba que llegáramos a la playa. Gracias a dios el cielo lucia despejado y con una suave brisa marina que ame, pronto serian las vacaciones de verano. Y la gente estaría en la playa, jugando y divirtiéndose, pero para eso todavía quedaba una semana, por lo que podría disfrutar estar un momento a solas con el mar.

Lo que más me parecía sorprendente, era que a partir de ese verano, yo también sería una universitaria como Neji, pero para eso todavía quedaba unos meses, por lo que no me preocupaba.

- lindo lugar, no crees?. Me gusta cuando no hay gente, así es más tranquilo, y uno puede disfrutar del mar. – le dije a Neji, no gire a verlo, sabía de antemano que me escuchaba. Oí como tomo un respiro profundo, estaba disfrutando el aroma del mar, tanto como yo lo estaba haciendo, esa era buena señal.

- Tenny? – mención Kiba un poco reprochante - Las tablas están en el Jeep, acompañare a Caroline a que se cambie! – decía mientras Caroline le halaba del brazo con fuerza. La mirada de Kiba era de desesperación. Yo sabía que Kiba odiaba a la hija de nuestro jefe, pero no podía quedar mal con él y si la adorable Caroline quería aprender a surfear como él, Kiba lo haría, con tal de no perder el puesto que había ganado después de tanto esfuerzo.

- ok, Kiba, solo no tarden mucho! – dije casi gritando, ya que Caroline le llevaba bastante lejos. Mire a Neji, quien me miraba como si esperara a que dijera algo. – bueno, hay que buscar un traje para ti, o solo que quieras usar ropa normal – le dije, mientras me dirigía al Jeep.

- Tu eres la experta, no? – contesto con su tono arrogante. Yo solo voltee algo sonrojada.

- no soy experta, quien te dijo, se surfear pero no es para tanto. – me volví a voltear y busque entre la mochila de los trajes, y tome el que creí le quedaría bien. – toma póntelo detrás del Jeep, no te preocupes no mirare tus partecitas – dije jugando- Yo iré a ponerme el mío. Le traigo en mi mochila. – me aparte de allí, rumbo a su auto. La puerta del piloto aun estaba abierta así que tome mí mochila y saque el traje. Y para mi desgracia lo rompí en cuando lo saque de ella, ya que se había atorado con el zipper de la mochila.

- rayos, sabía que no debí haber comprado en esa tienda. – mencione, hacerle caso a Kiba de comprar en la segunda no era buena idea.

- la verdad creo que no. – se oyó la voz de Neji detrás mío, mientras me mostraba el suyo. También con el zipper roto al igual que el mío.

- creo que tendremos que nadar con ropa normal. Traes short extra? – pregunte. El asintió. Y comenzó a caminar al jeep. Me quite la falda que llebava, para luego seguirlo, mientras caminaba me quitaba la playera, dejando ver el bañador que llevaba. Era de color gris con pequeñas líneas verdes.

- Ah! – grite, por torpe me había tropezado, o más bien por quitarme la ropa cuando no debía. Y no fijarme por donde iba.

- estas bien? – pregunto Neji. Quien me sostuvo para detener mi caída.

- Tenny! – grito Kiba, quien estaba llegando. – qué haces con esa ropa! – gritaba mientras corría rápidamente hasta mi. – hey! Baka quita tu mano de allí! – grito Kiba, haciendo que me diera cuenta de en conde estaba la mano a la que se refería «uno de mis pechos», en cuanto estuvo a mi lado me separo de Neji.

- que haces con esa ropa tu traje – me pregunto Kiba, quien estaba sonrojado al igual que Neji, o por lo menos eso alcanzaba a distinguir.

- se rompieron los trajes. – contesto Neji, quien intentaba esconder su sonrojo volteado hacia otro lado.

- estás segura que quieres andar por toda la playa en esas ropas? –pregunto Kiba mientras me recorría con la mirada «nada discreto por cierto», ya sabía a qué iba su comentario. Era la antigua plática de "los chicos pervertidos", que él y mi padre me habían dado y seguían dando hasta la fecha.

- si, por TODA la playa, no te preocupes, no hay nadie. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una clase que impartir. – dije apartándolo de mi camino y tomando la tabla. Me molestaba que me mirara de esa forma y que me dijera que tenía que hacer

- pero… - menciono Kiba antes de que le interrumpiera, y que Caroline se le colgara del brazo.

– Neji, tu usaras esta – dije mientras se la daba – iremos a surfear. – termine mientras tomaba la mía. En ocasiones como esta Kiba solía convertirse en el sustituto de mi padre. – Vamos Neji. – dije y el comenzó a caminar.

Caroline comenzó a hablar a Kiba; la voz de él sonaba demasiado molesta, aunque yo sabía que estaba molesto conmigo, la razón tenía nombre y apellido; Neji Hyuuga.

Neji y yo caminamos, el estaba mirando a otra dirección. Lo que hacía que pensara que debía de haberme quedado con la ropa normal. Y lo que me recordaba las veces en las que las chicas me querían quitar mis sudaderas y suéteres que solía usar, alegando que tenía muy lindo cuerpo como para desperdiciarlo. Coloque la tabla en el suelo, para comenzar con las explicaciones. El se detuvo detrás de mí.

- bueno - dije – comenzaremos con lo básico – mencione mientras tomaba la tabla. – estas de aquí, las que parecen aletas, se llaman quillas, son para mantener la tabla en el agua, y evitar que se mueva bruscamente, esta es la liga, que es la que te mantiene unido a la tabla, para que no se te pierda si llegases a caer, además que sirve para jalarla hacia ti cuando te bajas de la ola, hehe. Que más, pues los lados, son los bordes, de ello son los que te tienes que sostener. Mmm... La liga marca el lugar donde van los pies antes de levantarte. – le dije mientras le señalaba todo en la tabla. – bueno, creo que si comprendiste, y si no, hahaha perdona nunca antes había explicado, ya que el que enseña es Kiba no yo. Por lo regular, yo llego a la playa a surfear directamente.

- no hay problema, comprendí todo – menciono él, esta vez el si me miraba, miraba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía con las manos. Mientras le señalaba cada parte de la tabla.

- entonces perfecto. – conteste. – ahora te diré como hay que pararse…. Ahm, eres derecho o zurdo. – dije esperando la respuesta de él. El levanto la ceja en forma socarrona, junto con su sonrisa arrogante.

- ambidiestro – menciono después de unos segundos, eliminando el tono sangrón y desafiante que usaba conmigo. Pero aun así sonó arrogante su respuesta, por alguna razón el siempre contestaba secante, y con algún tipo de ironía, como si yo fuera inferior a él, lo que no sabía, era que eso me molestaba, y además, aunque él tuviera todo el dinero que tuviera, era igual a él después de todo, solo era una persona con defectos y problemas.

- que bien, entonces trabajaremos con el lado derecho, ya que a mí se me facilita ese lado. – conteste, un poco más alegre, de cierta manera estaba feliz, el día de hoy no estaría surfeando sola como de costumbre y eso me alegraba bastante.

- bueno, acuéstate en la tabla- le dije y el la coloco en el suelo. – tus pies tienen que tocar el anclaje de la liga, y tus manos – dije mientras veía como me miraba, la verdad me sentía rara, por lo regular siempre que miraba a Kiba, la gente a la que le enseñaba «aunque no había sido a mucha», hacia lo que él le iba diciendo. Pero el solo mi miro. – tus manos van en los costados de la tabla, luego te impulsas con ellos mientras los usas como remos, y para pararte, solo tienes que dar un salto chiquito y te colocas con la pierna derecho doblada frente a tu cuerpo. Y ya que te paras, te giras como en la patineta y es todo, lo demás es cosa tuya. – concluí, el se agacho un poco y tomo la tabla, y comenzó a caminar con ella a la playa. – hey, espera a dónde vas?- le dije corriendo detrás de él. El no me contesto, solo siguió caminando. Por lo que me puse frente a él para pararle el paso.

- estoy listo, vamos – contesto con un tono de aire de superioridad, aunque dudaba mucho que lo lograra hacer a la primera le deje ir. El continuo caminando hacia la playa, yo me regrese corriendo por mi tabla y la clave en la arena un poco más cerca de la orilla.

- bueno, si estás listo iras primero – le dije, el metió su pie derecho en el agua, y luego el otro, hasta que el agua le llego arriba de la cadera. Entonces se subió en la tabla. – yo iré tras tuyo, okey? – le dije, mientras le seguía, el solo asintió o algo así y comenzó a adentrarse un poco en el agua. – hasta allí está bien, ahora siéntate en ella y gira la tabla para cuando venga una ola estés listo!. – le explique levantando un poco la voz ya que él se encontraba a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que llegara la primera ola, y Neji la había tomado sin ningún problema, al parecer si había captado bien las indicaciones. Era una ola pequeña la que había tomado. Así que me regrese por mi tabla, para ir yo también a por la búsqueda de una de buen tamaño para mí. No tarde mucho en llegar a su lado. El ya se encontraba por tomar la segunda ola. Le hice una seña de que me siguiera, al parecer era de esas personas que hacían las cosas naturalmente, por lo que decidí brincarme unos niveles y subir un poco al mar.

- bueno Neji, veamos que tal montas, hehe. Estas son mas grandes– Dije sonriéndole – yo iré primero, para evitar choques. Ok., puedes tomar una cuando ya haya tomado una – dije mientras me colocaba en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba, mirando hacia la playa. El sonido de el agua juntándose tras de mí se hizo presente, por lo que tomaría la que venía tras mío. – trata de imitar lo que hago. – dije, estábamos lejos de la playa, bastantes metros en realidad, por lo que podría ir en diagonal montando la ola.

Me levante en cuanto tome la ola, doble un poco mis rodillas para girar la tabla, la ola no era tan grande como para entrar en túnel pero si lo suficientemente grande como para darme impulso, amaba la sensación del agua chocando bajo la tabla, era como mutarse con el mar, y convertirse en uno solo.

Cuando esta hubo terminado regrese de nuevo a donde estábamos antes. Y Neji me seguía detrás, ya que el también había tomado una ola. Una vez que nos sentamos voltee en dirección de Kiba, aun no podía hacer que la patosa de Caroline se mantuviera de pie en la tabla. Lo que me hizo soltar un suspiro, el pobre de Kiba tenía que soportar a Caroline, ya que era la hija de nuestro jefe. Luego dirigí mi vista a mi pupilo, aunque la verdad él era muy bueno como para serlo.

El me miraba con la ceja alzada. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y fui a por la siguiente. Surfeamos hasta que las olas cesaron un poco, y considere que era hora de descansar un poco, no por que estuviera cansada o algo parecido pero tenía hambre.

Coloque mi tabla en la arena suelta en forma vertical, y Neji le hizo de igual forma, mientras se sentaba en la arena, le hice un ademan para que me esperara allí, y el así lo hizo. Corrí al auto de Kiba, por algo de comida, ya que el siempre solía traerse algo para merendar. Y tome algunas cosas.

- Quieres? – pregunte a espaldas de Neji, quien movió un poco la cabeza, para ver la botella de jugo que le ofrecía. El solo asintió y la tomo con la mano izquierda. – te divertiste surfeando, Neh, Neji? – le dije mientras me sentaba y abría un jugo para mí.

-… - el no respondió, solo seguía tomando el jugo. Por lo que le dirigí un pedazo de sándwich que llevaba.

- pues yo me he divertido, aunque, bueno, a mi me gusta surfear, y la verdad que me sorprendiste – le dije, el medio volteo, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, y asomando su ceja. –no pensé que te tomaría tan pocos intentos el surfear, porque la verdad, yo hasta el cuarto intento logre mantenerme de pie en la tabla, haha aun lo recuerdo. – seguía contando, mientras él me miraba atento. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ya que masticaba mi sándwich, y el hacía de igual forma.

- veo que la tal Caroline es un bulto muerto para esto – dijo esta vez el, cosa que me sorprendió, «tendría que decirle a las chicas lo mentirosas que eran, veras que decir que el no hablaba».

- hahaha, si algo así, si supieras cuanto tiene intentando lo mismo. – le dije, entre carcajadas. El solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro, como si esa fuera su forma de demostrar que le causaba gracia. – y qué?

- de qué?- pregunto antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida, mientras miraba el sol que iba bajando poco a poco desapareciendo entre las olas calmas del mar que se pintaba a colores a la lejanía.

- no has respondido a mi pregunta. – le dije sonriendo y expectante a que me respondiera. Por dentro sabia que necesitaba urgente su respuesta, de alguna manera estaba ansiosa por oírle contestar.

- fue…grato – dijo después de meditar un poco su respuesta. La verdad no me esperaba esa respuesta tan seca, esperaba no sé, algo más de emoción, pero no se que esperaba, él era el inmutable Hyuuga.

-mm…- solo dije, y continúe comiendo en silencio. Y él lo hizo de igual manera.

Estuvimos un rato comiendo, hasta que se nos acabo el alimento, y no hable nada, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía de qué hablar. Lo que era muy raro en mi, por lo regular sacaba una que otra platica, o si no me ponía hablar como loca sobre cualquier tema. Pero esta vez, no sabía de qué hablar, no le conocía, y me daba cosa preguntarle cosas personales. No quería dar una impresión muy al estilo Caroline. Que lo único que hablaba o preguntaba eran cosas de su, «manual para conquistar a un chico», según ella lo que me había contado una vez, era sacar toda la información posible con preguntas absurdas, como que color le gusta y cosas así, para encontrar puntos a tu favor y en contra, si valía la pena el chico, continuabas con adulaciones y comentarios vanos como «oh, enserio, que emocionante,» o algo por el estilo, lo demás según ella era coquetería y como vestías, razón por la cual ella siempre estaba molesta conmigo.

- Tenten – dijo Neji, de repente, dándome un pequeño susto.

- si – dije mientras volteaba a verle. Tome un poco de arena entre mis manos y comencé a jugar con ella. El miraba al frente no dejaba de mirar el agua de mar que estaba coloreándose frente nuestro.

- puedo hacerte una pregunta? – yo asentí y el giro sus ojos un poco para mirarme a la cara. – Porque te mudaste al departamento si tienes familia en Tokyo-to? – me dijo, y yo deje de jugar con la arena, y después de un rato en la playa, la brisa marina me provoco un escalofrió.

- y...Yo – conteste, trague saliva a aproximadamente tres veces seguidas, mi garganta se había secado, no sabía si podría contestarle. Deje de escuchar las olas de la playa, y solo escuchaba el corazón en mi pecho yendo a mil por hora.

- si no me quieres contestar, no importa, solo era curiosidad – sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, de alguna forma el oír su voz me había tranquilizado.

- veras- dije y el giro su rostro de nueva cuenta en mi dirección – creerás que soy algo tonta o algo por el estilo. Pero te contare la historia.

-…- el asintió y se giro, dándome algo de privacidad, lo que se me hizo lindo. Al parecer después de todo, si tenía sentimientos. Le mire unos segundos mientras buscaba como comenzar con la historia que le contaría, el estaba tranquilo, su pecho subía y baja a un ritmo constante. Inhale brisa marina y la contuve unos segundos antes de dejarla ir.

- hace algunos años, no mucho, aproximadamente dos o tres, mi padre me llevo a la playa, y me conto una historia, hablaba sobre una mujer, la cual había conocido cuando se había mudado a Tokyo, el, para ese entonces ya no podía viajar desde mi casa a donde se encontraba la pequeña empresa que dirige, de seguro le conocerás, ya que mi padre vende piezas metálicas de decoración y también armamento del antiguo Japón.- dije.

- si, Hiashi-sama compra piezas a la empresa para los hoteles que maneja – menciono el haciendo que pudiera dar una pausa.

Bueno el ya no poder viajar desde casa le obligo a residir en Tokyo; me explico que había conocido a esa mujer – dije con desprecio y el pareció haberlo notado - y me dijo que era buena persona, y que esta tenía dos hijos, que la conoció un día que mi padre y mi madre habían peleado. Que ella vivía en Tokyo, yo para ese entonces había venido a Tokyo para que mi padre no se sintiera tan solo, ya que mi madre siempre decía que el solía decir que nos extrañaba, y ya que ella trabajaba y tenía que cuidar a la abuela, no podía venir a Tokyo con nosotros. Entonces, me quede a vivir con mi padre en una casa que había rentado. – hice una pausa para tomar aire, y pensé que el sabia a por donde iba puesto que había volteado- para ese entonces yo y Kiba éramos como hermanos habíamos vivido toda nuestra vida juntos, hasta que él se mudo a Tokyo porque su mama había conseguido empleo como guarda espaldas de uno de los empresarios de aquí, una de las otras razones por la cual me vine a vivir aquí.

- Entonces te mudaste por que Kiba lo había hecho? – menciono él como queriendo comprender las cosas.

- bueno, es que era el único amigo que tenia, y además, mi padre era mi transporte de la casa a la escuela, así que no fue tanto por Kiba- conteste, para que le quedara un poco más claro. – después de eso me conto que iba a tener un hijo con ella, pero que había sido un error, yo no lo pude aceptar y me escape de casa y me quede a vivir con Kiba un mes aproximadamente, y luego hable con él para que me diera dinero para quedarme en un departamento ya que, no podía estar dependiendo de la familia de Kiba. El primeramente se negó, diciéndome que mejor me fuera con él a vivir y con esa señora.

- tsk…- dijo el bajamente, al parecer se había molestado un poco, por alguna razón le causaba enojo lo que le contaba, reacción que no había visto, ya que cuando le había contado a Temari ella había tomado un semblante triste al igual que Kiba. – y tú te negaste? – me dijo con voz seria, y me miraba.

- si… no lo soportaba, no soportaba la idea de que el pensara de esa forma, mi padre para mí siempre había sido lo máximo, un ejemplo a seguir, alguien que nunca me lastimaría, que siempre estaría cuando le necesitara, que me protegería de todo lo malo, pero no era así, el fue el único del que me debería de haber protegido, pero no pienso creer de nuevo en eso, ya no mas – mencione y el pareció lanzar una maldición al aire. No sabía por qué le causaba tanto coraje. – Neji…si...- me interrumpió

- continua – me dijo. Y yo comencé a jugar con las conchas que estaban debajo de mí. Pero aun así sabia que me miraba, sentía sus ojos posados sobre mí, y me hacía pensar en alguna razón en la cual porque se molestaba tanto.

- pues después de un tiempo termino aceptando el darme dinero para vivir en un departamento, y pues en cuando me dijo que si, corrí a buscar un departamento que pudiera pagar, pero no encontré ninguno, también busque trabajo y gracias a Kiba conseguí el trabajo que tengo ahora, que en realidad era para pagar parte del departamento, pero tu terminaste pagando esa parte. – dije antes de volver a sonreír, esta vez en forma de agradecimiento.

- y esa es la razón por la cual vives ahí. – dijo en forma de aclaración. El miro al piso, su mano estaba empuñada. Como si quisiera golpear a alguien, por lo que pensé que ese alguien era a mi padre. A mí las ganas de hacerlo, no me faltaban, pero no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara y pensar que mi desprecio seria su condena, era débil, ya que ni siquiera para eso tenía el valor.

- sí – le conteste «retomando mis fuerzas nuevamente» - y aunque no tu las quieras aceptar, quiero darte las gracias Neji – le dije, y coloque una sonrisa en mi rostro. El la vio, y quito su semblante duro de su rostro. Y me mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía. – si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé qué habría pasado. – le dije, el pareció entreabrir la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por los gritos incensaste de Caroline.

- Tenny-chan! Neji-kun! Vengan nos vamos!- comenzó a gritar Caroline desde el Jeep de Kiba. – vamos!- decía mientras agitaba las manos. Yo me levante y me reí por el comportamiento de Caroline, solía comportarse mas infantil que yo, aun con el cuerpo que se cargaba, que yo en comparación a ella era solo una chica plana.

- Bueno – dije ya en pie – kaeru*, Neji- le dije mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El la tomo y asintió. Di unos cuantos pasos, Neji había quedado atrás sacudiéndose la arena.

- Tenten – me dijo una vez que me alcanzó. Yo solo gire el rostro. – Eres muy valiente. – el camino varios pasos frente a mí. Y yo me quede petrificada. No esperaba que me dijera eso. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras él seguía caminando.

- Arigato*, Neji…- dije, antes de seguirle hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

- Que tal te fue hoy Neji-kun!, me he dado cuenta de que eres magnifico surfista.- menciono Caroline con una pose «sexy» mientras se recargaba en el auto de Neji. A mí y a Kiba nos dio vergüenza su actitud. Y solo me dirigí para acomodar las tablas bien en el jeep.

- mejor que tu si – contesto el Hyuuga, haciendo que ella se callera de la vergüenza literalmente. Ya que estaba tirada en la arena por la respuesta de Neji.

- hahaha – decía mientras me moría de risa, hasta se me había resbalado la tabla por su culpa. Ella solo se ponía a hacer pucheros y se cruzaba de brazos, molesta conmigo por hacer más notoria su falta.

- Baka* – me dijo, mientras me sacaba la lengua. Y yo le respondí de la misma forma.

- Tenny, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, solo tienes que traer tu mochila, así Neji puede ir a donde desee y…- decía Kiba antes de ser interrumpido. Yo sabía que decía eso por celos, y porque nunca le había caído el Hyuuga.

- no te preocupes Inuzuka, no hare nada hoy yo la puedo llevar.- Decía mientras se subía al auto ya con una camiseta limpia puesta. Kiba le miro con una furia de perros. Para luego voltearme a ver. Como si le fuera a contestar que en efecto, iría con él y no con Neji, me cruzo por la mente, pero tenía algo pendiente con el Hyuuga.

- estaré bien….- le aclare, mientras terminaba de ponerme la ropa limpia encima. El me miro en forma de desaprobación.

- bueno, entonces nos vemos luego Neji-kun!, tal vez podremos salir los dos algún día al cine o a cenar! – Dijo Caroline mientras se subía al auto. – vámonos Kiba, tengo que llegar a casa temprano, ikusou*.

- yare, yare* – contesto Kiba con desgano. – matta ne*! – dijo mientras arrancaba el auto. Y se despedía de mí, parecía molesto, tanto que ni siquiera me volteo a ver.

- Kaeru*, Tenten. – me dijo Neji para que me subiera al automóvil. Y así lo hice. Ya estaba atardeciendo, la playa se veía hermosa a la lejanía. Como de cuento de hadas. – Tenten. – llamo haciendo que saliera de mi trance.

- Si, Neji. – le dije aclarando que podía proseguir con lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

- si dices que te mudaste a Japón hace poco, como es que te había visto en la primaria, si mas lo recuerdo me querías matar con la mirada una vez que te caíste al suelo tu sola. – menciono sonriendo de lado, como borlándose de mi. Yo me reí un poco. Al recordar cuanto había chocado con él en la primaria.

- como había dicho, antes vivía en uno de los pueblos que se encuentran en la afueras de Tokyo. Y mi padre me traía todos los días a la escuela cuando podía hacerlo, claro – dije, y la sonrisa se me había borrado del rostro. De pronto hubo un alto, y solo vi la luz roja, antes de voltearme a ver por la ventana a unos niños con sus papás.

- Tienes hambre. – Dijo de pronto haciendo que le volteara a ver.- Podemos ir a cenar algo – menciono, iba a negarme puesto que acabábamos de comer medio sándwich, pero mi estomago rugió. Y me puse roja. - creo que eso es un sí. – menciono mientras sonrisa burlonamente.

- hay!...qué vergüenza Neji. – dije mientras me cubría la cara con una mano, y ocultaba mi estomago con la otra. El giro en una esquina. – Pero no estoy vestida como para cenar, y no creo que me dejen entrar a un lugar en chanclas- dije recordando la ropa que llevaba.

- conozco un lugar. – mencionó el.

- está bien – dije asintiendo - que vergüenza, que te pasa estomago, me haces quedar en vergüenza frente a Neji, que pensara de mi – dije en voz alta mientras miraba mi estomago. – te pasas! – le decía.

- que estás loca – dijo en tono de burla. Haciendo que le mirara aun mas a avergonzada, no entendía bien a lo que se refería – le estás hablando a tu estomago, Tenten – dijo levantando la ceja, y ampliando aun mas su sonrisa.

- du du du*, ahora piensas que estoy loca, kuso* - dije. Neji, soltó una leve risa, al parecer le había hecho sonreír, eso era un gran avance. Un gran avance para un solo día.

- hehehe – comencé a reír. Estaba divertida, estaba feliz, no más que feliz, había sido una gran idea levantarme temprano. – _Arigato, estomago…-_dije en voz baja solo para que el me escuchara, ya que gracias a que me había dado hambre había tenido un gran día.

- dijiste algo? – pregunto mientras estacionaba el auto, en un restaurante, se veía lindo y acogedor, un buen lugar.

- nada. – mencione con una sonrisa en el rostro. El se bajo del auto – espera – me dijo, iba hacer que se me hiciera costumbre esperar a que me abriera la puerta, después de todo mis instintos no estaban del todo mal, el decidir conocerle había sido una gran elección.

- entonces vamos – dijo mientras me abría la puerta para que pudiera salir. El día de hoy se ponía cada vez mejor.

-~X~-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si no psss…. Ni modo, gracias por leerlo y por favor, onegai shimasuu~ dejen Reviews quiero saber qué onda, si les gusta si me equivoque en algo, si quieren que cambie algo o no sé. Lo que quieran comentar, también si me quieren asesinar manden un citatorio al cual no asistiré por supuesto hehehe y bueno pzzz… que se las pasen bien bien y hasta el próximo cap.

Kaeru*: Japonés, utilizado para referirse a la palabra Volvamos (a casa solamente)

Ikusou*: vámonos

Matta ne*: hasta luego

Kuso* mierda, haha xD

Du du du * es un canturreo que uso normalmente para mencionar algo triste o vergonzoso.

You Find Me by The Fray

Comment Here


	4. Un mal dia

U Found Me

Bueno personas queridas que leen mis fics, aquí estoy de nuevo con el cap. 4, wiii! Pary pary, hahaha bueno pues, a que los deje con las ganas de un nuevo capítulo, a que si, pues les diré que no hay nuevo cap., haha es broma, bueno lo sé esa broma fue mala, pero el capítulo de hoy no lo será, eso que si se los aseguro. Solo ya saben Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes es mío, ni Tenten. Du du du. Bueno que lo disfruten

Ah y gracias a las que me dejan reviews

Vidas Paralelas

-~X~-

Cap. 4 Un mal día

El sonido de un mensaje en mi celular me levanto de mi caliente cama, eran las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, tome el celular que estaba bajo mi almohada, «Sakura» era un mensaje de ella. –Que querrá a esta hora de la mañana - aunque la verdad, era que siempre estaba levantada a las siete en punto, y ella ya lo sabía por lo cual, no dudaba en mandarme un mensaje temprano.

«Hoy, Cita en la Plaza, donde mismo, 10:00 a.m. Ja na*!» decía el mensaje, se me había olvidado la cita que tenía con ella y las demás, por lo regular cada sábado o domingo nos juntábamos para ir a tomar el café, y platicar las novedades, aunque no sabía por qué les gustaba hacer eso si nos veíamos en toda la semana. «Es que es diferente, en la escuela se habla de escuela, y afuera de otras cosas» decía siempre Ino, «además, es para que tengamos un pasatiempo para cuando estemos en la universidad» le apoyaba Sakura, yo solo pensaba que eran unas chismosas.

Me levante, de mi cama completamente, y me coloque un suéter ligero ya que estaba fresca la mañana, y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno. La televisión estaba prendía, por lo que sabía que Neji se encontraba en casa, e inevitablemente una sonrisa surco mi rostro.

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá, cambiando de canal en canal.

- Ohayou*, Neji – le dije, él ni se inmuto, como si no le impresionara el que estuviera allí, y como el día anterior el estaba con el torso desnudo, pero esta vez llevaba puesto un pans, en vez de solo un bóxer.

- Ohayou Gozaimasu* - contesto, yo comencé a servirme cereal, ya que se había acabado la mermelada. El se levanto del sillón, apagando el televisor, y se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose frente mío.

- quisiera disculparme hoy Neji, te dije que te mantendría ocupado, pero se me ha olvidado que hoy tengo una cita con las chicas, así que no podre salir hoy contigo. – mencione antes de tomar un poco de cereal en mi cuchara.

- ya sabía. – menciono, como si no le molestara, pero me quede sorprendida. Se levanto y tomo un plato de la alacena y se sirvió también cereal.

- como que lo sabías? – pregunte – acaso me espías o qué?- dije señalándole con la cuchara, y con la boca llena de cereal, no había forma de que supiera de la cita que tenía todos los fines de semana con las chicas, a solo que me espiara.

- no, lo sé por Hinata-sama – contesto, tranquilo, mientras comenzaba a comer su cereal frente a mí, por alguna razón él no se inmutaba nunca que le hablaba de algo, era muy raro «muy raro para ser normal».

- Hinata? – Pregunte – Hina-chan!- volví a preguntar, y el asintió – pero cómo? – pregunte de nuevo. Si que esos dos eran un misterio en cuanto a las relaciones familiares, aunque Hinata era mucho, mucho más abierta con las personas que su hermano, aun y con su vergüenza «y ya era mucho decir para ella».

- me hablo en la mañana, para darme un recado de Hiashi-sama - me dijo, su tranquilidad era de alguna forma rara, tranquilizante, y agradable; lo cual no hacía que me arrepintiera de querer conocerle. Aun y cuando él fuera todo lo contrario a mí. Sí, yo era seria, pero solo en ocasiones, «cuando la ocasión le amerita» era mi dicho, y casi siempre buscaba algo de qué hablar, o cualquier cosa que me mantuviera entretenida. Pero con él era diferente, sentía que podía pasar días sin hablar y estaría bien, tenía un efecto sedante sobre mí.

- oh!, eso dice todo – le dije y le iguale, seguí comiendo mi cereal tranquila, cuando hube terminado lave el plato y me metí al cuarto, tenía que escoger la ropa que llevaría el día de hoy, y meterme a bañar.

Y así le hice, revolví mi ropa buscando que poderme, hasta que elegí unos jeans, y una blusa de manga larga morada, un suéter ligero que combinaba y un bolso. Tome la toalla y me dirigí al baño.

Neji ya no se encontraba en la sala como hace unos minutos, por lo que deduje que se encontraría en su habitación, o tal vez que había salido. Me metí a la ducha, y abrí el grifo; el agua no me gustaba caliente, por lo regular siempre me bañaba con agua tibia o fría, «cuando hacía calor, claro», pero esta vez había decidido usar la tibia.

Me metí en la ducha, y el sonido del agua me recordó al el día de ayer por alguna razón, y me sentí algo de vergüenza al recordar lo que le había contado a Neji, no le había contado la historia completa a nadie, el único que sabía de ella era Kiba y Temari, pero por que ellos habían visto todo. No porque yo se los hubiera contado, pero aun así, me seguían tratando igual, cosa que les agradecía en demasía, ya que odiaría si me hubieran tenido un poco de lastima.

«El agua limpia las penas», o por lo menos eso pienso yo, y que mejor que un buen baño. Salí y me seque el cabello un poco. Me dirigí a mi habitación, y me coloque un poco de crema en el cuerpo y luego continúe con la ropa, mi cabello estaba aun húmedo, por lo que tome la toalla y le di una última secada, para proceder con la secadora. Gire un poco el cuerpo en dirección al reloj despertador que estaba en el mueble aun lado de mi cama, «9:10» marcaba el reloj, tenía que apurarme, o llegaría mas tarde de lo planeado. Y entonces Sakura me mataría.

Me hice una coleta rápida, para no demorar más. Salí de la habitación, y Neji estaba hablando por el teléfono.

- sí, no te preocupes, hablamos luego – dijo mientras colgaba su celular. –A dónde vas a ir? – me pregunto como si necesitara darle explicaciones, y solo bufe. Ni a mi propia madre le daba explicaciones de adonde y con quien salía.

- ya te había dicho – dije mientras me dirigí a la puerta algo molesta. Que se creía. Me halo del brazo, haciendo que me detuviera, gire mí vista a mi muñeca, era su mano, levante la ceja, e hale aire para volver a hablar, aun mas molesta, iba a llegar tarde y el baka me estaba demorando.

- me refiero, a qué lugar, para llevarte – contesto antes de que pudiera hablar, me quede sorprendía, todo el coraje se me había escapado, como si nunca hubiera estado enfadada, le mire unos segundos incrédula. En serio, ya me estaba asustando tanta amabilidad de su parte, de seguro era una broma de esas de televisión, « oh. No» pensé, era Sakura se estaba vengando de la vez que Temari y yo le hicimos la cita a ciegas con el obsesionado con las uñas.

- donde están las cámaras? – mencione, el giro los ojos, y sonrió socarronamente, y abrió la puerta del departamento, saliendo primero. – oye espera? – le dije mientras le seguí.

- no te han dicho que eres muy infantil? – pregunto, mientras yo cerraba con llave el departamento y él me miraba aun con su sonrisa desde atrás.

- sí, muchas veces, y eso qué?- le dije, me moría de ganas de que alguien le viera o de tener una cámara, era totalmente diferente a la persona que me habían comentado, decían que él nunca sonreía, y lo había hecho muchas veces conmigo «aunque la mayoría para burlarse de mi», y que no reía por nada del mundo, y justo ayer se había reído « de que le hable a mi pansa, pero lo hizo» . Y que no solía a hablarle a ninguna chica, que no fuera sus primas y sus sirvientas. Y me había hablado.

- no, nada – menciono antes de caminar. Bajamos como siempre por el elevador, yo iba con una sonrisa un poco más grande de lo normal, por supuesto.

Salude a la chica que estaba en la portería, ella me sonrió, y luego volteo a ver a Neji, quien iba a un lado mío, y me saludo dudosa. Caminamos hasta el frente del hotel, y yo me quede parada ahí. Esperaría un taxi. Neji, quien había dado unos pasos más, se detuvo y volteo a verme.

- Que haces? – dijo como si le molestara mi acto, pero las muchachas que pasaban cerca me querían matar con la mirada si solo hubiera sido una le daría una paliza, tal vez a tres, pero eran todas las que estaban cerca, ni loca iba a subirme otra vez a su auto, bien sabía que era uno de los hombre más codiciados en Tokyo, y aunque yo fuera su amiga o algo por el estilo, ellas me matarían de todas formas «no gracias, no quiero morir virgen y sin haber cumplido mis fantasías».

- esperar un taxi – dije rápidamente. Antes de voltearme y sujetar mi bolso con la mano.

- dije que te llevaría, necesito ver a Hinata, no me contesto el celular y tu vas a donde ella va estar – dijo, de lo más tranquilo. – Así que camina – me dijo con un tono como de una orden, cosa que me molesto, le voltee a ver, el me miraba cerio, y su voz sonaba con cierta desesperación.

- es una orden Hyuuga? – le dije, y puse mis manos en mis caderas, yo era de esas personas orgullosas que no aceptaban ordenes. Y por más chulo que fuera no iba a aceptar una orden de él. No, no. Tenten Ama tiene sus principios «orgullosos pero, eran principios».

- como quieras – dijo él, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- si me lo pides bien iré contigo, pero si me lo pides. – dije mientras le sonreía, «si que era altivo, pero prefería que las chicas me matasen a pagar taxi» - Solo pido que me tengas algo de respeto, yo no soy una de tus sirvientas, aun y cuando trabaje de mesera – le dije molesta. Alcance a oír como lanzaba una maldición al aire. Vi como halo aire.

- Podrías, venir conmigo, por favor, tengo prisa. – dijo mientras yo ya estaba caminando hacia el aparcamiento. El bufo. Pero alguien tenía que enseñarle modales a señor perfección.

- vamos, que llego tarde. – le dije, me reí por lo bajo, para que no se enojara aun mas conmigo, si no ahora sí tendría que tomar el taxi.

Nos subimos al auto, esta vez nadie hablo, y por mi estaba bien. Llegamos a la plaza del centro, al que siempre solía ir con las chicas era un lugar enorme, y muy lindo, la mayoría del lugar tenía grandes ventanales, hasta el techo les tenia, dejando ver las nubes y el cielo.

Una vez que nos aparcamos, nos dirigimos al café, estaba en el segundo piso, como siempre estaba lleno, había mucha gente. Subimos por las escaleras eléctricas. Por lo que las chicas que bajaban por la otra escalera podían vernos subir a los dos perfectamente; se cuchicheaba entre ellas, mientras nos miraban. Yo trate de ignorarles, Neji aun seguía a un lado mío, mirando hacia el frente, como si no notara a las jovencitas y señoras « porque eran señoras» que le miraban.

- Neji – dije hablándole, el solo me respondió con un «hmp.» como siempre. –_ ya te diste cuenta que las muchachas te miran mucho_ – le dije, el solo chasqueo la lengua, y siguió mirando hacia el frente como si no le hubiera dicho nada. – Yo solo decía – le dije justificando me. Cuando íbamos llegando a la cima, vi el cabello de Hinata, quien estaba a espaldas, también se encontraban las demás, todas sentadas en una de las mesas de afuera del café; las chicas le miraban insistente por lo que pensé que tal vez la estaban acosando como acostumbraban.

- hola chicas! – grite mientras corría hacia ellas, tratando de que dejaran en paz a la pobre Hinata. – perdón por llegar tarde! -Dije una vez que llegue – todas me miraron acusativas, lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, y Hinata estaba toda roja.

- p…perdona, Tenny-chan! – menciono. La prima de Neji, poniéndose aun más roja, si era posible. Todas me miraban como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

- de que te tengo que perdonar Hinata? – le pregunte, mientras la miraba, las chicas voltearon detrás mío, y yo me asuste aun mas cuando regresaron la vista en mi dirección. «Mejor me hubiera venido en taxi»

- Hinata-sama, necesito hablar con usted un segundo – dijo Neji, mientras llegaba a un lado mío, haciendo que las chicas le mirasen.

- sí, buenos día Hyuuga – contesto Temari, mientras balanceaba su popote en su malteada. Neji, solo asintió y se fue de allí junto con Hinata.

- con permiso, ya regreso – dijo Hinata. – suerte, Tenny – menciono solo para mi antes de irse con su primo. Lo que me asusto un poco más.

- perdonen por llegar tarde, no era mi intensión, es que me levante tarde hoy y…-

- oh, no te preocupes Ten-chan – dijo con voz acusativa Ino. Mientras me miraba picara, y esbozaba una sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de su café «enserio estas chicas daban miedo».

- no te preocupes, ya sabemos tu secretito, y suponemos porque llegaste tarde – le siguió Sakura. Por lo regular siempre que estaban Ino y ella unidas, era como una tormenta, que digo una tormenta, era mucho peor una tormenta, esta le quedaba corta. Sakura e Ino juntas, eran un peligro mortal, mucho más que Hulk y Godzilla juntos.

- que se…secreto? – dije nerviosa, aunque no sabía de que hablaban, me daba miedo la mirada que las dos me lanzaba, era mucho peor que las chicas de las escaleras, o de afuera de los departamentos.

- Que tu y Neji, salieron ayer. – menciono Temari, cansada del juego de las otras dos. Desde que había conocido a Temari sabía que era una chica que iba al grano, y odiaba darle vueltas al asunto. Cosa que me agradaba de ella, pero en esta ocasión, fue muy directa.

- ah pero…- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de ponerme totalmente roja.

- dinos, Tenten, como fue, Neji es bueno en la cama?, me imagino que ha de saber un montón de poses?- pregunto Ino, yo me quede en shock, y Sakura escupió su malteada.

- Ino, cerda, estamos en público, Aho*, te dije que lo dijeras sutilmente - le reprocho Sakura, dándole un golpe. Yo me reí un poco, la verdad es que aquellas estaban locas. Pero, lo que si me sorprendía era como sabían que ayer había salido con Neji.

- como…-

- lo sabemos – dijo Temari adelantándoseme, yo solo asentí. – pues, Hinata nos dijo que le había hablado a su primo en la mañana y le conto que no había contestado el celular ayer, porque había estado contigo. – contesto, ella era una de las más maduras de nosotras, por lo cual no había actuado como las infantiles de Sakura e Ino.

- eso quiere decir que estuvieron muy ocupados ayer – continuo Ino, insinuosa, y expectante. Las tres me miraban fijamente, Sakura e Temari estaban algo molestas, pero Temari era la que más lo dejaba ver de todas.

- ah, pero...-

- no me has contestado, Tenny – reprocho Ino haciendo pucheros en su lugar.

- pero…-

- por lo menos usaste protección, no quiero que luego nos digas que él no era el hombre de tu vida, y que solo fue una noche de pasión y locura, más bien todo un día de pasión y locura – me regaño Temari. Sin dejarme hablar. – y ya sabes porque lo digo, luego no quiero que andes llorando…

- y-yo –

- Tenten! Porque no me dijiste que salías con Hyuuga Neji! – gritaba Sakura, enojada e indignada, haciendo pucheros al igual que Ino – se supone que somos amigas, y no me contaste nada, yo te he contado todo lo mío, hasta lo de Sasuke-kun! – gritaba, mientras le hacia el ademan de que bajara la voz.

- chicas! – grite, ya que Temari seguía con su sermón, Ino seguía preguntando sobre Neji en la cama, y algo sobre el kamasutra, y Sakura me reprochaba. – no hice eso!, solo le enseñe a Surfear y luego me invito a cenar fue todo!

- qué? – Pregunto Ino confundida – solo eso, que baka Tenny!, pudiéndotelo llevar a la cama y solo le enseñas a surfear, tu amiga la rara tiene razón – dijo Ino ahora enojada porqué no había hecho «cosas malas» con Neji, como ella le decía a tener Sexo.

- Quien? Caroline? – pregunto Sakura ignorándome olímpicamente.

- claro, mírala a ella, tiene al chico que quiere – contesto Ino, mientras la imitaba. – con sus «pasos para conquistar a un hombre» que la verdad si sirven. – decía esta mientras le lanzaba un beso al camarero que estaba recogiendo la mesa de al lado, haciendo que se pusiera aun más nervioso.

- Déjalo en paz, Ino, no has dejado de fastidiarlo desde que llegamos – le reclamo. – vas a hacer que lo despidan, ya van tres veces que haces que se le caigan las bebidas, Ino!. – le dijo mientras le quitaba el espejo y lo guardaba en su bolso. – No me ignores!

- además, eso no es cierto, ayer Neji la rechazo – mencione y todas me voltearon a ver.

- que! – preguntaron a unisonó, casi aturdiéndome, haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor nos voltearan a ver, yo solo les hice el ademan de que bajaran la voz.

- lo que oyeron sordas. – les dije ya más calmada. – Ya me dejaron sorda, también – decía reprochándoles.

- no conozco ningún hombre que la haya rechazado, es Hermosa.- dijo Sakura como si no me creyera del todo. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

- y aunque no tanto como yo, es sexy – le siguió Ino. Mientras sacaba otro espejo para ponerse brillo, después de giñarle el ojo al pobre mesero.

- Pues yo no creo que sea para tanto. – les dije y Temari asintió concordando con mi punto de vista.

- aun así, se me hace muy raro el que alguien le haya dicho que «no» a ella. Si hasta Sasuke acepto salir una vez con ella – decía Sakura mientras, ponía la cara de perrito lastimado.

- Sakura!... eso no tiene nada que ver, además recuerda que solo duro la cita un minuto – le dijo Temari, haciendo que recordara la vez que Sakura nos hizo seguir a Sasuke a la cita, vestidas con unas enormes capas de Sherlock Holmes, con el calorón que hacía.

- pero a mí ni siquiera me ha aceptado una cita – dijo ella.

- ese no era el tema, bueno, ya que Tenten tiene algo de que platicarnos que no sea de sus prácticas de artes marciales en la escuela y su trabajo. – dijo Temari mientras pronunciaba todo eso como si fuera aburrido.

- yo amo mi trabajo y las artes marciales, y discúlpenme si yo no tengo nada "interesante" de que hablar como ustedes – le dije haciéndome la indignada.

- bueno como digas Tenten, dinos que tal el día de ayer. – dijo Temari, mientras todas me vieron insistentes. Y se acomodaban en sus lugares.

Les platique todo lo que había pasado, que había visto a Neji en bóxers, que le había invitado a surfear, como surfeamos, quite el detalle de la historia, para que ellas no se enteraran, y también les conté de cómo Neji se había reído de mi, cuando les conté eso ellas se miraron entre sí extrañadas, y soltaron la risa, burlándose también de que le había hablado a mi pancita «no te preocupes pancita, yo te quero». También les conté de la cena, y como le había contado a él sobre mi trabajo, y mis practicas de artes marciales que llevaba en la escuela. Ellas parecían divertidas, y salían con sus preguntas «como es que al Hyuuga le gusto oírte hablar de eso?» y cosas por el estilo, luego llego Hinata, junto con Neji. Y se disculparon por que tenían que irse. Luego de eso nos fuimos de compras, que gracias a dios, por primera vez compraría algo en las tiendas, aunque mi trabajo me había constato.

Estábamos en K-ute boutique, Sakura se estaba midiendo un pantalón, mientras yo estaba afuera con Temari escogiendo algunas blusas. He Ino comenzaba a coquetear con uno de los muchachos que atendía en la boutique.

- Tenny – me llamo Temari, mientras las dos mirábamos las blusas. Yo solo asentí, para que supiera que la estaba escuchando. – porque no me dijiste que estabas viviendo con Neji. – me dijo ella un poco triste, sabía que ella me trataba como su hermana menor, y era casi el caso, ya que la había conocido por que su mama era la mejor amiga de la infancia de mi madre.

- no te preocupes, no es de la forma en la que vive una pareja – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla. – solo compartimos el departamento. – menciono mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para que estuviera mas segura.

- aun así, que tal si el Hyuuga no fuera tan refinado y buen educado como lo es – dijo ella con algo de miedo en su voz – no sé qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un loco violador de chicas, o aun peor un asesino o algo por el estilo – contesto ella. Mientras me tomaba de los hombros para que le mirara. - por mas enamorada que estés de él, Tenten prométeme de que seguirás nuestra regla. – me dijo, yo me puse un poco roja, ya que ella había mencionado de que le amaba, cosa que no era para nada cierto.

- yo no le a-amo, Temari – le dije, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

- no digas eso Tenten, se te ve en los ojos, bueno tal vez no le ames pero te gusta. – Me dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara aun mas - solo recuerda, los hombres solo son como los bolsos, hay que lucirlos orgullosas hasta que les salga un imperfecto – menciono ella, esa era nuestra regla, y todas las seguían al pie de la letra a excepción de Hinata y yo. Sakura había salido una o dos veces con chicos, Ino lo hacía cada vez que cambiaba de bolso, y Temari era la que mejor la seguía, aun y a cuando prefiriera no salir con nadie.

- está bien - conteste – pero yo no amo al Hyuuga – conteste molesta, no tenía derecho a decir algo que ni yo misma sabia, como iba a estar enamorada de él, si ni le conocía.

Después de eso el día siguió normal hasta que dieron las cuatro y cada quien se fue a su casa. Yo regrese a la mía. Entre con las bolsas al departamento y las deje sobre la mesa. Al parecer Neji, aun no había llegado. Mire por la ventana, estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover, por lo que fui por una cobija pequeña que tenía en el cuarto. Y puse a calentar algo de agua para preparar un té. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, me la pasaría viendo la tele.

Sonó el teléfono, era Temari, me había mandado un mensaje. «Llegaste a casa?». Como si adivinara que ya estaba en ella. Le conteste, diciéndole que ya había llegado, que no se preocupara. Encendí la tele y segundos después llego otro mensaje. «Allí está el Hyuuga?», me pregunto, estaba preocupándose de nueva cuenta por mí, bastante tenía con Kiba, y ahora también tenía que soportar a Temari dándome sermones sobre como son los hombres. «_No, no está, Temari, te dije que no te preocuparas estaré bien, ya estoy grande»_ le conteste aunque sabría que eso no la tranquilizaría, la conocía bien como para adivinar que me tendría vigilada. «Allá tu, no pienso hacerle de hermana mayor esta vez, pero luego no vengas con que te rompió el corazón, bueno, te dejo por que Shika llego.»

Para mí era desesperante, ni siquiera tenía ni dos días que le había hablado por primera vez como es debido, y todos estaban diciéndome lo que debía o no hacer, y eso me molestaba, hacían que me sintiera como una inútil que necesita que le dijeran como era la vida. Decidí seguí viendo la tele, y en eso se escucharon unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal, esta se fue abriendo lentamente dejando ver a Neji.

- Okairi*, Neji – le dije mientras le extendía una sonrisa. El hizo de igual forma y entro, pero detrás del estaba una persona que conocía al igual que Neji, solo porque había asistido a la escuela donde yo.

-~X~-

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer les el que lean mi fics, los quiero, a y subiré pronto el siguiente cap. Hasta entonces quédense con la duda de quién es la persona que llego con Neji, Mwahahaha, que mala soy. Ku ku ku.

Bueno como saben aki están las palabras que salen en el fic, para los que no saben que significa.

Okairi*: del japonés, significa Bienvenido a casa

Ja na*: del japonés, Nos vemos luego.

Aho* del japonés, Idiota.

Ohayou gozaimasu*: del Japonés, Buenos días (muy educadamente)

Ohayou* del Japonés, Buenos días (informal)

You Find Me by The Fray

Comment Here


	5. El lugar especial de Neji

U Found Me

Bueno como he dicho anteriormente, Arigato!, a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que les valla gustando y pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, y ya por fin sabrán quien es el chico que llego con Neji. Dejen muchos Reviews onegai shimasu.

Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie, bueno y todos los derechos reservados.

Vidas Paralelas

-~X~-

Cap. 5 "El lugar especial de Neji"

La sonrisa que teníamos ambos en el rostro se nos borro al oír hablar al acompañante de Neji, quien en este momento me estaba tomando una de mis manos, y estaba disque «saludándome», la verdad no es que yo fuera mala ni nada por el estilo, pero no me gustaba para nada la cursilería y el de verdad que se estaba pasando, era mucho peor que oír a Sakura con sus cursilerías sobre el amor.

- oh, que Flor tan bella está frente mío, hace mucho que no admiraba tu belleza, me da gusto que nos volvamos a encontrar en este camino que compartirnos que es el de vivir – mencionaba el que fuese uno de los capitanes del equipo de futbol del año pasado, tenía la misma edad que Neji, y por mis amigas sabia que esos dos tenían algún tipo de lazo parecido a una amistad, ya que sus padres trabajaban a la mano en sus respectivas empresas.

- ah, gracias por las palabras, pero…- dije mientras zafaba mi mano de entre las suyas, intentando de que no pareciera muy descortés – no recuerdo tu nombre. – mencione y el pareció decepcionarse un poco, pero luego coloco su sonrisa de nuevo.

- o no importa, porque yo si el tuyo! – menciono aun mas emocionado, mientras se paraba frente a mí y yo solo voltee para buscar a Neji, el solo estaba mirando la escena «que no pensaba ayudarme». – eres Tenten!, la bella chica del equipo de artes marciales de la escuela pública Jundai, al que pertenecía Neji!, eres la mejor de todas, eres como una diosa cuando combates, tu sudor cubriendo tu frente!...

- Lee, basta! – menciono Neji «por fin» con un poco de voz autoritaria mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo apartaba de mi lado. «Gracias a dios». El joven de nombre «Lee» pareció molestarse con tal acto. Y miro a Neji, con las cejas fruncidas.

- pero si solo la estaba saludando! – menciono el haciéndose el indignado. Neji, se giro a donde yo estaba, y asentí para demostrarle que estaba agradecida con que lo hubiera separado de mi.

- cállate, solo te traje aquí porque venía por Tenten.- dijo Neji, como si estuviera molesto. – vas a salir? – menciono, mientras me volteaba a ver. Y Lee seguía con su teatro de indignado. Yo por mi parte me sorprendí por su comentario, tal vez me encontraba dormida soñando.

- ah, yo?- mencione ya que sabía si se refería a mí, el solo asintió- …no que yo sepa - conteste, el solo volvió a mirar a Lee, y soltó un bufido.

- bueno, tráete un suéter, hará frio más tarde – me dijo, y se dirigió al baño dejándome con las palabras en la boca, y voltee a ver al joven que seguía mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– no sabes por qué viene a por mí?- le pregunte a Lee quien seguía sentado en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados.

- no lo sé, Hinata le dijo que Temari le había mandado un mensaje y que tú estabas en casa, luego se despidió de su tío y me trajo – menciono Lee, mientras me volteaba a ver.

- no seas mentiroso Lee, tú te montaste al auto solo – menciono Neji, un poco mas enojado. Casi con una vena de la cien palpitando. Y se dirigió a la sala donde nos encontrábamos.

- es que tu casa esta Super aburridísima, y papá todavía tenía que hablar de no sé que con tu tío. – menciono el otro. Parecía que quería que creyera que la víctima era él.

- Tenten – menciono, haciendo que dejara de ver la actuación del chico, yo solo asentí. – vienes? – me dijo.

-oh…si claro, deja voy por mi chaqueta– le dije y corrí hacia mi habitación en busca de una chaqueta o algo parecido. Afuera Lee parecía discutir con Neji, aunque este solo le contestaba en monosílabos. Después de buscar unos minutos encontré una chaqueta blanca entre el montón de ropa que tenia para acomodar. Y Salí de la habitación.

Neji me miro, y comenzó a caminar mientras ignoraba al tal Lee, quien estaba hablándole insistentemente, por alguna razón me parecía graciosa la forma en la que Neji trataba al chico de peinado de kínder. De alguna manera el había soportado la indiferencia que Neji solía mostrarle, como si estuviera acostumbrado, o como si solo no le molestara para nada el hecho. Pero lo que si me era cierto, era que no se cansaba de hablar, ya que no se cayó en ningún momento, aun después de llegar al auto. Allí Lee me abrió la puerta para que me sentara en el asiento del copiloto fue algo lindo en esa cuestión, parecía que al igual que Neji, había sido educado de buena manera, cosa que me sorprendía, por que solía ver a chicos ricos que se daban de galanasos, pero ni una pisca de caballerosidad y respeto tenían. Me quede mirando por la ventana mientras Neji conducía, Lee parecía no importarle que Neji no le contestara y seguía hablando como si fueran a contestarle todos los comentarios, entramos en un distrito que estaba cerca de donde vivíamos Neji y yo. Una de las zonas donde había casas de riquillos.

- listo Lee, baja y vete a tu casa – menciono Neji, mientras se paraba en una casa hermosa, tenia algunos árboles de Sakuranbo*, y demás plantas, la casa parecía inmensa como si no tuviera fin. Lee se bajo con desgane y se puso a un lado de mi ventana. Al parecer estaba un poco molesto a con Neji.

- nos vemos Tenny! – me dijo sonriéndome, yo solo le hice una seña con la mano, y Neji arranco el carro. Dejando a Lee en la acera gritándonos. Por el espejo retrovisor de mi puerta vi como entro a la casa quedándole de alternativa únicamente.

- que malo eres Neji – le reproche aunque ya me tenía un poco cansada con tanto parloteo, pero no le conocía, y como siempre decía, «no hay que juzgar aun libro por su portada» aunque prefería hacer una excepción con él. - veras que dejarlo ahí en la calle…

- ya me tenia arto – menciono él, haciendo que riera por su contestación. El solo bufo y siguió conduciendo.

- si tu lo dices, oye… y adónde vamos? Solo me sacaste del departamento y no me dijiste nada, y veras que eso se puede tomar como secuestro – le dije, en broma, el me miro de reojo. Yo solo moví la cabeza para hacer que me contestara.

- para ser secuestro, mejor te hubiera encerrado en la casa, además te viniste tu solita – me dijo, y aunque él tuviera la lógica de su lado, solo era una broma, el parecía tomarse las cosas muy enserio.

- estaba jugando, ya sé cómo es un secuestro – dije haciéndome la indignada, « la verdad es que si el planeaba secuestrarme no había problema» -– y bien, no me contestaste la pregunta señor genio –

- Vamos a ir al parque. – menciono, «al parque?» Su respuesta hizo que me imaginara yo con los niños corriendo por todos lados.

- oh… al parque?- dije, es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco, me saco del departamento solo para ir a un parque. Solo faltaba que me pusiera a cuidar niños mientras el miraba a las muchachas que paseaban.

- se me antojo ir a pasear, a esta hora no hay gente y menos con este clima – menciono como si él fuera un genio en los parque y el clima. Pero no importaba, por lo menos no estaría otro fin de semana viendo la series criminales de la televisión o los programas de atínale al precio y cosas parecidas.

Encendí el radio, ya que parecía que duraríamos un rato mas en llegar, me sentí un poco avergonzada porque apenas tenía poco de tratarlo y ya estaba moviendo las cosas en su auto, y con los hombres tengo sabido, que no hay que tocarles los autos, pero Neji ni se inmuto, hasta pareció relajarse mas. Después de un rato llegamos al mentado parque, parecía que el viaje había valido la pena, el parque era inmenso, tenía muchos árboles, tantos que parecía un bosque. Como últimamente, Neji abrió mi puerta. Gire mi vista a los arboles que estaban alrededor, y puse mi vista en el cielo, parecía que llovería en la noche ya que las nubes pintaban un color grisáceo.

Comenzamos a caminar, como siempre con el silencio como acompañante, y como él me había dicho tiempo unos minutos antes, el parque estaba desierto, a no ser por unas cuantas personas que comenzaban a retirarse. Caminaban en dirección contraria a la nuestra. Pero no me importaba, después de todo, Neji era el guía, y ahora yo tenía que seguirle, además no parecía que iría a llover pronto, pero si comenzaba a oscurecer.

Seguimos caminando como si eso fuera fundamental, como si eso nos fuera a llevar a algo, el no había dicho palabra ni me había volteado a ver siquiera, lo sabía porque yo si le miraba, muy indiscretamente, pero, es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa, e histérica, «para que me había traído al parque? », el parecía no darse cuenta de que le observaba como si fuera un perro callejero un trozo de pizza, o tal vez solo me ignoraba, cualquiera de las dos eran teorías posibles.

- qué pasa? – menciono después de haber avanzado algunos pasos más. Ni siquiera me volteo a ver, solo seguía caminando como si así quisiera permanecer todo el tiempo.

- am… por que vinimos al parque? – pregunte, no siendo capaz de formular alguna otra pregunta en mi mente, y si él la creía patética a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto.

- ya te había dicho, Tenten – menciono él como si yo fuera una analfabeta que no entendía lo que me decía. Pero es que el había tomado por el otro lado de mi pregunta.

- me refiero a porque razón se te antojo venir? Y que haremos, solo caminar?- mencione, mientras seguíamos caminando y hacia un ademan con las manos simulando que mis dedos eran piernas. Comenzaba a hacer un poco mas de frio por lo que cerré completamente mi chaqueta.

- porque el parque es tranquilo, Tenten, y me calma, además, me gusta caminar un rato ya que al lugar al que siempre me dirijo esta algo lejos de la entrada. Y en el trayecto medito. Satisfecha – me dijo como si le molestara que le hiciera preguntas, pero era algo difícil ya que casi siempre solía hacer preguntas de todo, porque amaba conocer el por qué de todas las cosas como si aun fuera una niña de cinco años.

- satisfecha, y adonde esta ese lugar que dices? – continúe, el me miro de rojo para luego poner los ojos en blanco, al parecer mi teoría sobre las preguntas era correcta pero el ya no tenía elección, tenía que soportarme.

- ya verás – menciono. Fue lo último que dijo, comenzaba a aburrirme por lo que comencé a cantar «The good life» de Three Days Grace, claro no tan abiertamente como para que todos me escucharan «aunque no había nadie», pero quería que fuera solo para mí.

Y así pasamos unos minutos más caminando hasta que llegamos a una parte del parque en la que solo habían arboles, y seguíamos caminando como si nada, yo con mi canción y él en silencio, hasta que llegamos a donde había un pequeño estanque. En el saltaban y nadaban unas carpas, había algunas flores de loto, y bambús creciendo esparcidas por los alrededores, era un lugar bonito, y aun con tan poca luz que proporcionaba el sol, ya que estaba parcialmente cubierto por las nubes negras en estos momentos y porque se comenzaba a poner.

El se dirigió a donde había una banca algo vieja y con algunas hojas secas sobre ella, la limpio para luego sentarse en ella, mientras, yo miraba admirada todo lo que me rodeaba, era fantástico, no sabía que había un lugar tan hermoso en el parque, y eso que ya había venido algunas veces a él, claro que nunca había llegado tan lejos. Pero por lo visto nadie sabía de esta zona ya que el pasto estaba alto, y había muchas hojas caídas por todos lados.

Después de un rato decidí acercarme un poco al pequeño lago que se encontraba a unos metros de mi, veía como los peces nadaban bajo la superficie, el agua estaba clara y no parecía muy profunda, más bien parecía que era una charca que nunca se había secado. Mire al cielo, aun seguía nublado pero ahora mucho más que en horas pasadas, el cielo se vía en demasía oscuro, y como si predijera que comenzaría a llover, la primera gota de agua cayó en mi nariz, y luego a esa le siguieron muchas más igual de húmedas y frías que la primera.

Me gire a donde Neji, es no se inmutaba seguía como si no pasara nada, el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente aun mas en mi cuerpo, y comenzaba a dar pequeños escalofríos por el agua que comenzaba a empapar la ropa que llevaba. Me acerque a Neji, quien no se encontraba para nada mojado, ya que él se encontraba bajo los árboles, haciendo que este le cubriera.

Cuando llegue a su lado el se levanto, al ver como comenzaba a temblar, de haber sabido me hubiera cargado un paraguas conmigo, pero para eso ya no era tiempo, ya me encontraba algo mojada y con escalofríos recorriéndome.

El primer tramo que recorrimos fue normal el caminaba frente mío, indicándome por donde tenía que ir para salir del mini bosque en el que nos encontrábamos, y cuando llegamos a el andén normal, me di cuenta de que este estaba al aire libre, y no tenía nada que nos cubriera de la lluvia. Neji se había detenido, había mirado a ambos lados como si buscara algo, y luego comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta, para luego ponérmela encima.

- Neji, no hace falta, te mojaras, además ya estoy mojada – mencione mi lógica, pero al él no pareció importarle ya que me había tomado de la mano y me llevaba casi a rastras por el camino.

- apúrate Tenten, eres lenta – menciono haciendo que me molestara un poco, «como osaba llamarme lenta», aun así no le dije nada, decidí quedarme callada.

Pensé que no entendería razones, así que decidí no molestarle más, y dejar que nos llevara seguros al auto y lo menos mojados que se pudiera, si era posible, ya que de ninguna manera llegaríamos secos al auto. Su mano estaba caliente, en comparación a la mía, que a causa del agua, se había congelado. Era extraña la forma en la que diferían las temperaturas, y también el que me hubiera sujetado de la mano. Pero eso, a mi parecer, se debía mas a que tal vez yo era lenta para caminar, como el había mencionado o algo parecido.

Llegamos al aparcamiento, donde se encontraba el auto de Neji, el me abrió la puerta dejándome entrar, y luego corrió a su lugar, para entrar el también en el carro. Se quedo un rato mirando al frente. Como si meditara algo, mientras yo intentaba no mojar más su auto, aunque con lo empapados que nos encontrábamos, no creía eso fuera posible.

- lo siento, creo que tu auto necesitará pasar por una secadora gigante, hehe – mencione mientras me acomodaba un poco su chaqueta en mi hombro, ya que esta se me resbalaba por el peso adquirido por el agua.

- no te preocupes – menciono mientras encendía el auto, y ponía la calefacción. – será mejor que te quites la chaqueta o tomaras un resfriado. – me dijo, para luego comenzar a manejar.

Vi como el guardia que se encontraba en la caseta de vigilancia se nos quedaba mirando, parecía que se le hacia una estupidez el estar en un parque con el día que estaba haciendo. Nos miraba divertido, como si fuera cosa de gracia que los dos estuviéramos mojados, pero como él estaba seco y seguro en la caseta, a él le hacía gracia.

No avanzamos ni seis cuadras cuando divise una silueta conocida en la acera; el se encontraba caminando con una bolsa de mandado y un paraguas en la otra, como si no le inmutara lo recio de la lluvia. Neji se aparco cerca de él, dejándome extrañada, y bajo un poco el vidrio de mi lado, para poder hablarle a la persona que estaba afuera.

- Shikamaru – menciono Neji, lo que me decía que le conocía. Este volteo y se sorprendió un poco, supongo que al verme, ya que si a mí me hubieran hablado no me esperaría ver a otra persona.- vas a tu casa?- menciono este como si conociera su destino.

- si – menciono el azabache que se encontraba afuera, el pareció mirar a Neji de forma recriminatoria, y luego miro el tramo que le seguía por delante.

- sube – menciono Neji, y Shikamaru no dudo ni un segundo, se subió después de cerrar su paraguas y acomodar el mandado que llevaba. – Shikamaru, ella es Tenten. – menciono mientras volvía a conducir, y sin apartar la mirada de enfrente. Como si no le hubiera hablado en lo absoluto.

- no es necesario Neji – mencione y él me miro de reojo mientras levantaba la ceja, como hacia la mayoría de las veces que solía decirle algo a él. Me gire un poco a donde se encontraba Shikamaru y le dedique una sonrisa – ya nos conocemos – mencione terminando.

- desafortunadamente, así es – menciono Shikamaru, haciendo que torciera la boca, el siempre con sus comentarios sobre el infortunio que era conocerme y cosas por el estilo.

- que quieres decir con eso Shika-kun – mencione retándole, ya que sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería, y no era para menos. Pero no tenía derecho a expresarse de esa forma en cuanto a mi persona.

- nada, mujer, solo jugaba – menciono queriéndose zafar del problema en el que solo se había metido, pero no le haría nada, ya que Neji estaba presente, y sería vergonzoso mostrar mi lado rudo frente a él.

- ok – mencione y volví a tomar mi lugar de copiloto, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria.

- así que por fin te decidiste a invitar a tu compañera de departamento a salir – menciono Shikamaru, haciendo que yo me pusiera roja, agache la mirada para que ninguno de los dos me viera y me hice como que buscaba algo en mi bolso.

- Ten y yo no salimos – menciono cortante Neji, mientras miraba a Shikamaru por el retrovisor, haciendo que Shikamaru se incomodara un poco.

- lo siento, comentario erróneo – menciono Shikamaru defendiéndose – ya decía yo que no tenias el valor de invitar a tal mujer – menciono, yo me sonroje aun mas, «Woaw, Shikamaru me estaba alagando, raro en el pero sorprendente», por lo menos reconocía que era una mujer.

- y tu como sabes que vivo con Neji? – mencione, mientras me giraba para verle bien el rostro. El solo se volteo a un lado y luego se giro a con Neji.

- el Hyuuga me lo había dicho el día que rento departamento. – menciono Shikamaru, mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarros de la bolsa de mandado.

- que te he dicho, Aho*! – le dije y el volvió a guardar la cajetilla en la chaqueta, con un gesto de molestia. – y por qué no le habías dicho a Temari, vieras visto la regañada que me puso hoy, que porque no le había dicho nada! – le dije regañándolo, porque si se enteraba que Shikamaru sabia mi situación antes que ella y no le había dicho, la perjudicada no sería el, si no yo.

- le tenía prohibido – menciono mientras señalaba con la mirada a Neji, haciendo que me sentara de nuevo correctamente. – que problemática mujer, deja me fumo uno – menciono mientras volvía a sacar la cajetilla y encendía un cigarro.

- te dije que no, baka! – le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos, y el tiro el cigarro por la ventana después de darle dos sorbos al cigarro.

- retiro lo dicho, ya recordé porque nadie quiere salir con Tenten. Es una mandona de primera como todas las mujeres problemáticas, eres igual de mandona que tu hermana – menciono Shikamaru haciendo que me enojara, y le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados, « ya decía yo que era mucha belleza el que me alagara».

- si tu, hombre problema – mencione, al momento en que Neji aparcaba su auto en la casa de Shikamaru, en la cual se encontraba su mamá afuera esperándole debajo del tejado de la entrada. – ha, tu mama te dará tu merecido por mí, hehe. – mencione cuando el termino de bajarse. Solo hizo una seña con la mano y se fue a con su madre, quien ya le estaba regañando desde el cobertizo. Solo alcance a ver cuánto ella comenzó a darle con un periódico que llevaba en las manos. Por lo que me reí.

- no sabía que tratabas a Shikamaru – menciono Neji, esta vez dirigiéndose a nuestro departamento. Un estornudo se escapo de mi boca, antes de contestarle. – salud. – menciono

- ah…gracias – mencione mientras tapaba mi boca un poco. – es que coincidimos mucho cuando mi Temari onee-san sale conmigo – mencione. Mientras buscaba una toallita en mi bolso para por lo menos no empapar su auto también de saliva voladora. – yo tampoco sabía que conocieras a Shikamaru

- somos amigos desde la secundaria – menciono él, sin darme mayor detalle.

- hehe, recuerdo que en la secundaria todos buscaban a Shikamaru por información de chicas, mucho más en la preparatoria, claro cuando asistía, era el informante, Sakura siempre le conseguía información a Hinata del vago de Naruto nii-san. – mencione.

- Hinata buscaba información de ese inepto – menciono un poco enojado, lo que me sorprendió, ya que no sabía que Neji se llevara mal con Naruto, la verdad Naruto era un poco vago, pero siempre buscaba superarse.

- oye, no le digas así, Naruto-kun es una buena persona – mencione, la verdad es que defendía tanto a Naruto como a Hinata, ya que los dos eran mis amigos, y si salían juntos era por algo.

- y como sabes eso? – menciono él, el ambiente parecía estarce cargando por alguna razón y no me gustaba a por donde iba la conversación, para nada que me gustaba.

- Naruto es uno de mis amigos, y le estimo mucho, y se que Hinata ve todas las cosas buenas en el que los demás no ven, además no tienes porque enfadarte Neji, solo fue un comentario, no quería que te enfadaras. – menciono el relajándose un poco. Y volví a estornudar – creo que tendremos que llegar pronto, o me resfriare de verdad. – mencione intentando cambiar el tema.

- ya casi llegamos – menciono él, y ya no volvió a hablar más.

Llegamos al departamento lo más rápido que pudimos, me metí en la ducha lo más pronto que pude, para intentar de que no me afectara el frio del agua mas, ya que todavía tenía que trabajar medio mes antes de mis merecidas vacaciones. La ducha estaba genial, el agua tibia hizo que me sintiera tan bien, que me relaje, y me quede un poco más de lo necesario. Cuando salí vi que Neji se encontraba en la sala por fin con ropa decente. Parecía ver la tele, uno de esos canales aburridos sobre finanzas y cosas por el estilo, pero como el pagaba el cable, no había nada que decirle.

Entre a mi habitación buscando algún suéter para ponerme encima ya que el poco frio que había, se estaba haciendo presente. Después de ponérmelo salí directo a la cocina. Para preparar algo de cenar ya que me estaba dando hambre. Neji seguía viendo la televisión como si fuera algo importante, pero decidí no darle importancia.

Mi cena quedo lista después de unos minutos más, y cuando estaba poniendo en la mesa mi gran banquete se dejo oír el sonido del timbre de la puerta. Yo me gire para verla, y alcance a ver de reojo que Neji también lo había hecho, y que ahora se dirigía a la puerta para abrir, dejando ver a Hinata, quien venía acompañada de Ino.

- Neji nii-san? – pregunto esta confunda desde la puerta, detrás miraba como Ino me comía con la mirada, sabía de antemano que ya estaba preparando sus discursos pervertidos.

- Hinata-sama, Douzo* - menciono Neji, dejando pasar a ambas, y cerrando la puerta de la entrada, Ino inmediatamente me siguió hasta mi escondite, la cocina.

- Konbawa! Tenny-chan veo que andas muy amorosa hehe – menciono Ino, yo intente hacerme la que no sabía de qué hablaba pero su tono de voz siempre solía hacerme sonrojar, y más cuando se trataba de chicos.

- fíjate que no, Ino-chan – le dije retándola mientras me dirigía de nuevo al comedor para comer, adelante en la sala se encontraban Hinata y Neji hablando cosas de su empresa.

- _yo sé cómo se enoja Temari, pero yo te doy permiso para que estudien anatomía una de estas noches, no te preocupes, no diré nada_ – decía para después guiñarme un ojo. Ino estaba loca, una loca sexosa, que tenía la idea de que todo el mundo debería de "hacerlo" día y noche. Era una revolucionaria a favor del sexo. Cosa que nos metía en muchos problemas a mí y a las demás.

- _mira, Ino si te digo que no tengo nada con él, es porque es verdad y no necesito que me des permiso, ni tu ni Temari, yo lo hare cuando se me de la gana._- le dije un poco molesta en el mismo tono de voz bajo que ella utilizaba.

- _bien dicho, así se habla, que te valga un nabo lo que la gente piense, así serás feliz como yo, si, si_- menciono, haciéndome quedar en las mismas. Ino era una loca absolutamente.

- Ino!, tenemos que irnos nos espera el auto afuera,. – Menciono Hinata un poco sonrojada levantándose del sillón – siento no poder quedarme Ten-chan, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. – menciono antes de darme una reverencia y dirigirse a la puerta donde ya se encontraba Neji esperando que salieran.

- recuerda lo que te dije Tenten! – menciono Ino desde afuera, asiendo que Hinata se sonrojara aun mas.

- sí, si Byebye! – le dije antes de meterme a la cocina para dejar los trastes, ya que por alguna razón tenía la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo a mi cuarto. Y así lo haría, después de todo ya se me había quitado el hambre con la platiquilla de Ino.

- que poco discreta tu amiga – se oyó detrás de mí, haciendo que volteara. Y me puse roja en un instante.

- ah…a-a que te refieres? – mencione, antes de tragar un poco de saliva, ya que Neji estaba muy cerca.

- a su plática sobre estudiar anatomía – menciono, y yo di dos pasos atrás. Me sentía como un venado acorralado, y más con la vergüenza que me cargaba, porque al parecer nos habían escuchado.

- a eso hehe…y-yo – mencione mientras se acercaba mas a mí, y yo me golpee con la pared del pasillo. El coloco un brazo a un costado, como barrera.

- no te preocupes, yo no soy de los que estudian anatomía a la ligera. – Menciono antes de dirigirse a su habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado– Oyasumi*, Tenten – dijo antes de terminar por entrar a su cuarto, desapareciendo de mi vista.

- _kya!, casi me da el infarto_ – mencione en voz baja, tocándome con una mano el pecho, antes de entrar a mi habitación, donde me deje caer por la puerta. «Que vergüenza, por culpa de Ino ahora Neji me creería la loca que habla con su estomago y que se lo quiere coger». Por su culpa siempre terminaba en situaciones incomodas.

Me arrastre hasta la cama y me subí en ella para dormirme. O por lo menos descansar un poco, ya que era algo tarde. Y mañana tenía que ir a mi última semana de clases, antes del gran evento de graduación, del cual las chicas tenían hablando desde el inicio del mes, me sentía emocionada como ellas pero ya estaba un poco cansada de oír sobre el mismo tema, pero por alguna razón me hacia feliz el saber que asedia un paso más en la escalera de mi vida. Pero para eso tenía que esperar a que me dieran mi diploma el viernes.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a oírse en el tejado, como si me quisieran arrullar, entonces recordé lo que acababa de pasar unos segundos antes, y volví a sonrojarme, era algo vergonzoso, todo por culpa de Ino.

Exceptuando ese asunto, había tenido otro día genial, nada fuera de lo común, aunque para mí todos los días son geniales. El sueño y el arrullo del cielo, me gano y quede dormida.

-~X~-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, le hago por el amor a mis lectores, y por Neji, hehe el sexy hot cubito de hielo de Konoha, xD.

Bueno no se olviden de dejar Reviews, ha y gracias Selene por avisarme ke tenia blokeado el Reviews animo, haha no sabia que los tenia blokeados Xd Sumimasen… bueno palabras.

Sakuranbo*: Cereza

Douzo*: es como adelante, o prosiga.

Oyasumi: Buenas noches

Aho*: idiota

You Found Me by The Fray

Comment Here


	6. EL BELLO DURMIENTE

U Found Me

Vidas Paralelas

Ya se, ya se, ahora si me mataran por no escribir nada durante tanto largo tiempo, pero, ya regrese de nuevo a terminar esta historia, después de mucha mudanzas, de mucha tarea de la uni, y muchos cortometrajes, aquí me encuentro, por fa no me odien.

-~X~-

Cap. 6

"El bello durmiente"

Esa mañana trascurrió normal, primer día de vacaciones de verano, era fantástico. Algo supermegacalifragilisticoesp ialidoso, aunque no me gustaba mucho el sol, eran bueno unas vacaciones, tiempo libre para poder hace lo que a uno le plazca.

Me había levantado un poco mas tarde de lo normal, a las 6:45, algo muy tarde a lo que acostumbraba, tal vez no era tan magnifico pero había dormido mas de lo normal. Había encendido la computadora, ya que la televisión estaba encendida en la sala, con seguramente el señor boxers mirándola, y tenía algo de tiempo que no usaba internet mas que para las tareas, así que decidí checar mis mensajes. Los cuales eran muchos, aunque la mayoría no servían de nada. Me puse mi sudadera, y salí al baño. Tenia que lavarme la cara, necesitaba agua en mi rostro, como siempre mi cabello enmarañado se hacia presente, solo que con un poco de agua se calmaría por un rato.

Salí a la cocina, no se veía nadie en la sala. Solo la tele encendida, Tome el cereal de la alacena, un plato cuchara y leche. Prepararía el desayuno más delicioso que podría comer, un tazón lleno de rico y delicioso cereal azucarado. Deje el cereal sobre la mesa después de darle un gran bocado, me acerque al sillón para tomar el control ya que no se veía nadie, «el que se va de la villa, pierde la silla». Era mi oportunidad para cambiar el canal, podría descansar un poco antes de ir al trabajo, claro aun faltaba mucho.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con el señor boxers, gracias a dios en ropa decente, él estaba recostado en el sofá, de alguna forma se veía dulce parecía dormido. Me acerque a la mesita de centro, donde estaba el control remoto. Lo mire de reojo. «Era mucho mas atractivo dormido», cambie de canal, y le puse en las caricaturas, baje un poco el volumen, y voltee a ver al señor boxers, me agache hasta quedar frente a su rosto, estaba serio, no sonrisa ni nada de nada. Una total inexpresividad; como siempre.

Me quede mirándolo unos segundos, observe sus cejas, «mmm… parecen depiladas, ya ni yo», su nariz, y me detuve en su boca, una pequeña ráfaga recorrió mi cuerpo, me dieron unas ganas de besar esos labios, sentí mi garganta seca en un momento, no me era suficiente mi saliva.

- entretenida, Tenten. – sus labios se movieron lentamente frente a mis ojos haciendo que retrocediera, un golpe en mi espalda se hizo presente.

- hehe, no para nada… solo… solo quería saber si estabas dormido - «si claro» sobe mi espalda, y él se movió un poco en el sillón, sin abrir los ojos. – perdón si te moleste…

- porque no preguntaste? – articulo él, acaso este hombre leía mis pensamientos, parecía ser muy analítico de las palabras, por lo que yo terminaba perdiendo. Parecía que podía percibir cada una de las reacciones de mi cuerpo y mente, era como si fuera un dios que lo sabe todo.

- por…. No se… no se me ocurrió - «me hubiera quedado comiendo cereal». – no quería incomodarte. – el abrió los ojos y me miro. En ese momento se me olvido lo que le seguía a mi explicación, se quedo mirando un rato mi rostro, como si quisiera que leyera su mente.

- solo meditaba – me respondió y se levanto, quedando sentado en el sofá. Me levante y me dirigí a mi cereal, no supe que contestarle, mi mente volvió a mi pensamiento de sus labios, «tenían algo… atrayente» no podía negarlo, él era un hombre muy sensual, y podría asegurar que estaba en tan buen estado físico que no necesitaba mas a la química humana para que todas las chicas estuvieran detrás de él.

Me limite a comer mi cereal para salir lo mas rápido de ese lugar, y volver a mi habitación, o seguro terminaría violándolo con tanta feromona que había en el aire. Una leve musiquita se escucho, no comprendí hasta mi segundo bocado de cereal que era mi celular, corrí a mi habitación con todo y plato. Era Ino llamándome al celular.

- buno, Ino, qui pasó – Respondí intentando de masticar mas rápido el cereal que llevaba en mi boca.

- _No seas cerda Tenten, primero mastica y luego contestas_ – menciono enojada a través del celular. Termine de pasar el cereal.

- Luego te enojas si no te contesto Ino – le conteste, nadie podía entender el humor de Ino, era lo mas cambiante del mundo, un segundo podría ser la persona mas amable y al siguiente te estaría buscando pleito, muy Ino.

_- No es cierto… oye cambiando de Tema, no has visto a Temari?, Sakura la a estado buscando y dice que no la puede localizar, tu sabrás algo de casualidad?_- no recordaba al verla visto, y era mejor que no la viera, porque con eso de que los rumores se corren muy rápido, Temari me mataría. Volví de nuevo por mi cereal.

- no, no la he visto, deberían de ir a su trabajo, seguro se encuentra allí. – mencione, seria mejor tratar de evitar que me enviaran a mi a buscarla, porque de seguro shikamaru ya le habría contado de que vivía con el señor prohibido.

- _ya hable, y no estaba allí - _ menciono Sakura.

- preguntaste si cambio de turno? – dije antes de tomar un poco mas de cereal, Neji se acomodó en el sillón, y regreso la tele al canal de las noticias.

- _no. – _contesto Ino. - _le diré a Sakura que vaya a buscar a con Shikamaru. Gracias_ – y antes de que le contestara algo había colgado, algo no estaba bien, por lo regular Ino solía molestarme por teléfono siempre que llamaba. Seria mejor que no me preocupara, seguro solo no la encontraba y ya, o ella no quería que la encontraran mas bien.

El señor luzco genial no importa que, se levanto del asiento, deje el traste en el fregadero, él se acercó a mi, yo le ignore, entre mas lejos me mantuviera en estos momento, seria mejor. Sentí como tenía su mirada sobre mí una vez que seguí mi camino, abrió el refrigerador y lo cerró. Yo me di media vuelta, para verle de reojo.

- Tenten - menciono, y yo quede congelada, debí haberme quedado con mi boca callada desde un principio, podría haber continuado con la intriga que me causaba. Pero no yo y mi bocota, yo y mi cerebro con su complejidad de chismosa.

- S-si – conteste volteándolo a ver de la forma más disimulada posible, a pesar de todo lo logre. Debo decir que es inesperada su formulación de oraciones.

- hoy es el día que vas a reabastecer, verdad? – me pregunto, «como sabia cosas como esa?, si nunca estaba en el departamento.» Nunca le veía, y era muy raro que ahora supiera todo «aunque claro era el genio Hyuuga».

- Si, de hecho justo ahora iba a ir a arreglarme para ir a comprar – dije, «ahm porque daba información?, solo podría haber dicho que si» – uhm.. Por qué?.

- entonces iremos juntos. - «JUNTOS….JUNTOS…JUN-TOSS…» tenia mis ojos en sus labios, sabia que no los movía pero escuchaba su voz repetirlo una y otra vez.

- Neji, no hay problema siempre voy sola, seguro tienes mas cosas que hacer, no? – le mire a los ojos, el tenia la mirada seria, y en mi – eso significa que no? Verdad?... deja voy por mi chaqueta. – este hombre seguro no tenia mas cosas que hacer, no es que no quisiera ser la envidia de todas las chicas en el mercado pero, siempre iba a saludar a Temari a su trabajo. Porque estaba justo al lado del supermercado. «Quien pondría a una librería en la misma plaza, que no sabían que me causarían un problema en un futuro?». – listo

- me parece bien. – Neji camino hacia la puerta principal, se había puesto una bufanda de color verde oscuro, llevaba puesto unos jeans grises, y una sudadera negra, tres colores. Abrió la puerta, se detuvo detrás de la puerta, le mire a la cara, estaba un poco distraída, Salí y el cerro la puerta tras el, oí las llaves, deje de mirar el pasillo tan pequeño que estaba en nuestro departamento, mire sus mano cerrando la puerta y comenzamos a caminar.

Me sentí un poco, avergonzada él estaba junto a mi recorriendo el mismo camino que últimamente habíamos recorrido de nuestro departamento a afuera, y aunque me sentía un poco incomoda con mis ideas, su presencia me tranquilizaba, era un buen hombre, podía sentirlo, su aura era diferente a la de las otras personas. Pienso que tal vez era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme, y volverme mas seria. El elevador se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas, varios autos estacionados se hicieron presentes bajo las tenues luces del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Neji sonó la alarma del auto, las luces de él se encendieron. Lo que me sorprendió fue, que cuando llegamos al auto, el me abrió la puerta.

- Arigatou*, Neji – mencione, y entre en el auto, su auto olía genial, a limpio, y también lucia así. Neji abrió la puerta para entrar en el asiento del piloto, encendió el auto y me vio.

- a donde iremos? – me pregunto, después de un largo rato de silencio. Le mire, el tenia la mano en las llaves y su mirada en mi. Seria como siempre.

- Pues hay una tienda departamental… ahm mejor vamos a –

- si se dónde está el Depatou*, entonces allí vamos – Contesto avanzando el auto, «rayos porque?» me quede en silencio y el también, Neji puso la radio muy bajo, apenas se escuchaba una canción en las bocinas del auto.

- demo*… - susurre acaso era tan torpe era mi oportunidad para poder cambiar de lugar.

Neji manejo hasta llegar a la tienda departamental, nos bajamos del auto, casi en el instante donde íbamos a pasar por el local de Temari, Neji se volvió, y se puso frente a una tienda donde vendían crepas. Era algo raro le alcance y el abrió la puerta, espero a que entrara y se sentó en una de las mesas. Una mesera se acercó y nos dio un pequeño menú donde venían los sabores y tipos de crepas. Mire a Neji. Él estaba mirando el pequeño menú, todo él era un misterio. Era interesante, aunque no hablaba mucho, pero eh de decir que eso aumenta su aura misteriosa.

- Pide el que gustes – menciono sin mirarme a ver, era un poco mandón, tal vez los egos de Hyuuga se le subían mucho a la cabezota que tenia.

- no traje tanto dinero, Neji – mencione, traía muy poco dinero, únicamente para comprar algo de mandado que la verdad no era mucho, solo lo necesario.

- Tenten, tú no te preocupes – menciono y torció un poco los labios y frunció casi de manera imperceptible sus cejas. – yo invito, Ten – menciono hablo a la mesera y esta vino, llego con una sonrisa muy amplia, mas de lo normal, hasta asustaba un poco «solo espero no verme así en el trabajo». - Uno de Cajeta con nuez por favor. – Me miro, como diciéndome _tu sigues_.

- Igual por favor. - Era genial verle frente a mi, casi irreal, y mas porque iba vestido tan normal, como si fuera alguien como yo, pero no. El pertenecía a otro mundo. Uno paralelo al mio. Casi como si el fuera el sombrerero loco y yo Alicia, claro él no estaba loco, en tal caso seria al revés el seria una especie de Alicia hombre. Se me quedo mirando fijamente por unos segundos y volteo a ver por la ventana. Sus ojos también eran diferentes, ese gris claro que tenían era hermoso, no había visto unos igual antes.

Supongo que yo sola me había metido en esto al prometerle acompañarlo todas sus vacaciones, tal vez me estaría usando como un tipo de entretenimiento, tal vez me encontraba de cierta forma entretenida, de alguna forma rara, tal vez le divertía el hecho de que me sorprendía cada vez que hablaba, solo espero que no sea tanto ese hecho por que la verdad me pondría triste.

-Neji…- sus ojos se posicionaron en mi dirección, no movió el rostro, solo me miraba de soslayo.

- dime – menciono poniendo atención a mis palabras, se acomodó un poco en el asiento. Y volteo de reojo a ver a la mesera. Volvió a mirar me y puso una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Levanto la ceja izquierda. – el panda te comió la lengua.

- los pandas no son vegetarianos? – pregunte.

- al parecer no te la comió. – menciono haciendo un poco más grande su sonrisa. – y no, son carnívoros. – Neji volvió a mirar a la ventana, esta vez su rostro denotaba un poco de fastidio, tal vez mi ignorancia sobre eso le daba flojera de alguna forma.

- Neji… estas molesto por lo de tu tío? – Esta vez Neji no volteo a verme, y torció un poco su boca, mire por la ventana del mismo modo que el, ya que no parecía responder, aunque su además era suficiente para mi.

Unas finas gotas comenzaron a cubrir la ventana de la tienda, la mesera llego con los dos platos, ambos con el mismo platillo en el. La muchacha nunca me volteo a ver.

- Se le ofrece algo más? – pregunto ella mirándome por unos segundos, y manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Un café negro por favor. – menciono Neji un poco autoritario.

- algo para usted? – me pregunto. Yo dude unos segundos, mire a Neji y luego la mesa.

- ahm... Que tiene? – pregunte era un poco raro con la única persona que comía era con Kiba o con Temari, o las chicas. Era como tener un novio que te pagaba todo lo que tú querías; con excepción de que Neji no era mi novio, ni nada parecido.

- Limonada, Tés, Café, Smoothies, Malteadas, Jugo de Naranja y de melón. – me respondió, en eso entro otra pareja al local, la muchacha volteo a verlos y regreso la mirada a mí, me dirigió una sonrisa, a mi parecer un poco forzada, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

- Una limonada por favor. – comente, y ella se alejó de nosotros, para ir al mostrador. Yo observe a Neji el miraba la lluvia caer en la ventana. Observe un segundo las gotas de lluvias, eran tan frágiles y transparentes, como me sentía en ese momento. Creía que en cualquier momento escucharía la voz del Hyuuga en mi cabeza contestando alguna de las preguntas que le recorrían a gran velocidad, o que simplemente me diría, algo como "enserio?...o patético" o algo parecido. – espero deje de llover cuando salgamos del depato*, porque si no nos mojaremos otra vez. – por alguna extraña razón que no conocía, el me miro en ese momento. no dijo nada pero me pareció como si por ese segundo tan pequeño su atención me pertenecía.

- Aquí tienen – Menciono la muchacha, sirviéndonos las bebidas frente a nosotros. Era chistoso, tal vez no era mesera, pero podría decirse que una mesera le servía a otra.

- Gracias – mencionamos los dos, Neji con menos interés en la palabra que yo pero, por un segundo nuestras voces se cruzaron.

La humeante taza de café permanecía frente a Neji, mientras lentamente y con sus ojos cerrados parecía disfrutar de la bebida. Me gustaría tener una cámara y fotografías las actividades de la gente, son tan misteriosos y sorprendentes que con simples actos te demuestran un sinfín de pensamientos, ideologías, y personalidades, aunque nadie parece darles importancia.

Ambos terminamos las bebidas. Neji pago todo, con su pose galante y su mirada asertiva, parecía analizar a la mesera, mientras yo me tambaleaba sobre mis pies, jugando simplemente.

Entramos a la gran tienda que estaba justo al lado, nos dirigimos al área de alimentos y con algo de pena, seleccione lo que llevaría a la casa, cosas sencillas que creo hubiéramos podido comprar un una pequeña tienda.

El camino fue callado, yo solamente me quede mirando por la ventana las gotas caer, gracias a dios Neji compro un paraguas antes de salir. Lo que impidió que nos mojáramos pero lo que me creo un poco de incomodidad al estar tan cerca de él. Después de su aclaración sobre su práctica de "anatomía", la verdad estaba un poco avergonzada. El elevador no hizo paradas por lo que llevamos rápido al piso donde se encontraba el departamento. Para mi sorpresa, había una personita justo frente a la puerta. Era el gran Lee. Neji soltó un chasquido con su boca. Yo gire a verlo, y su rostro no mostraba ninguna forma de alegría al ver a su amigo, si es que lo era.

- Florecita!, Neji, ya pensaba que estaban evadiéndome – dijo al vernos llegar. – tengo unos quince minutos aquí, cómo están? – Lee por alguna razón que desconocía se abalanzo hacia mí, dándome un abrazo.

- Hola, Lee – dije tratando de no perder todo el aire que llevaba en mis pulmones.

- deja te ayudo – Lee tomo las bolsas que llevaba en la mano. Rápidamente saque las llaves de mi sudadera y abrí la puerta, Lee simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a ordenar todo el mandado. Algo sorprendente y vergonzoso, nunca en mí vida, había conocido a una persona con tanta confianza como el, aparte de Shikamaru que se dormía en todos lados.

Al ver que Lee se quedó platicando con Neji, aunque más bien Neji parecía un poco molesto. Decidí meterme a duchar, antes de irme al trabajo. Yo y mi bocota yo y mi bocota.

El trabajo estuvo normal, al ser lunes todo corrió normal, aunque muy poca gente. Hitomi mi compañera había regresado por lo que ya no atendía las mesas yo sola. El regreso a casa casi fue normal, lo único malo fue que Kiba no me acompaño esta vez, el pues él tuvo que acompañar a su hermana por unos papeles del trabajo. Por lo que mi caminata fue un poco larga, y solitaria. Demasiada solitaria.

Llegue al departamento las luces estaban apagadas. Pero el televisor estaba encendido, la voz de la joven de las noticias se oía muy quedamente, mientras las tenues luces del televisor iluminaban el rostro de mi compañero. Lentamente entre a su habitación para proporcionarle una sábana, pero al momento de salir de la habitación Neji se topó conmigo.

- H-hola – dije me había dado un susto, quien se le ocurre asustarme con las luces apagadas.

- para ti? – pregunto, mientras tallaba con una de sus manos uno de sus ojos. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- era para ti, pero me ganaste – mencione, el solo tomo la sabana y levanto la ceja y dio unos pasos al sillón.

- gracias – me dijo quedamente mientras se volvía a recostar en el sillón, sin mirarme. Era un poco raro todo el, muy misterioso y raro. Ninguna de sus actitudes coordinaba con la anterior, ni marcaba correlación, aparte de su incesante seriedad.

Esa noche dormí con la imagen de Neji durmiendo en mi mente.

-~X~-

Cap. 6 up. Espero les guste :)

Depato*: Tienda departamental en Japon en donde se encuentran todo tipo de artículos, como una plaza comercial en latino america, pero todo en un edificio.

Arigatou*: Gracias en Japones( Forma Informal)

Demo*: Expresión usada más comúnmente para marcar la palabra Pero, en forma de desagrado o aclaración.

You Found Me by The Fray

Comment Here


	7. Vacio

U Found Me

Vidas Paralelas

-~X~-

Cap. 7

"Vacío"

La mañana fue exactamente a las que había pasado durante 6 meses, solo se escuchaban los ecos de mis acciones; Neji, el chico Hyuuga no estaba en casa, por alguna razón ese día, Neji no se encontraba en la casa, después de casi una semana de verlo. No me parecía algo extraño, tal vez había convencido a su tío de volver al trabajo, además el parecía más ese tipo de chicos adictos al trabajo.

Esta mañana me tocaba ir a la universidad a llenar mis papeles, un extraño mareo amenazaba mi estómago, la emoción la estaba inundando, tanto que creía ver todo como cuando pequeña, el edificio descomunal frente a mí, con esos colores ambarinos, y eso arboles verdosos. Me sentía como una niña perdida. No había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos, la mayoría de ellos parecían absortos en sus pensamientos. Llevaban bolsos muy grandes, al parecer llenos de instrumentos para sus clases, y algunos solo platicaban con una taza de café en los labios; Kiba, ya no me podía reclamar sobre los universitarios y su comportamiento.

-Bienvenida a la Universidad Tenten Ama, la esperamos en agosto. – la secretaria que me había tomado los datos era muy amable, la sonrisa en ese momento aparecía como el día, en que el joven Hyuuga había interrumpido mi rutina de trabajo.

Neji.

Decidida a indagar un poco en la universidad, camine por varios pasillos. Hasta llegar a la biblioteca de la misma, era un poco grande, nada parecido a la de mi ciudad natal, claro era la Universidad de Tokyo-to, y tenía que ser grande. Solo di un pequeño vistazo dentro de ella antes de irme al trabajo a continuar con mi rutina diaria.

- Mujer – Una voz masculina se escuchó al momento que choque con él al girar la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca. Tiro una colilla al piso y la aplasto con su zapato izquierdo.

- Shikamaru – di un suspiro grande y tome mi mochila con fuerza – Supongo que nos veremos muy seguido verdad? – sonrió de lado mirándome un poco retador. No puedo negar que fue sexy su expresión pero era Shikamaru.

- Te molesta la idea? – Shikamaru se recargo en la pared. Y yo destense mis hombros.

Una chica paso a un lado de nosotros, yo termine de salir de la biblioteca quedando frente a Shikamaru, el volvió a sonreír esta vez movió su cabeza negando, yo solo torcía mi boca, y en un acto raro de Shikamaru el me abrazo. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, tenía sus rachas de amoroso. Pero por lo regular hacer esos actos le daban "pereza"; como el solía decirme siempre. El a diferencia de Kiba, tenía un lazo diferente conmigo, él no era mi mejor amigo, pero si me comprendía y entendía a la perfección.

-Pequeña molestia, deja de pelear – me dijo, lo mire como pude y me miro de reojo. Me soltó lentamente y me miro. – Tengo que recoger algunos libros por Temari, puedo llevarte a tu trabajo, me queda de camino. – Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Gracias Shika-kun, luego se me hará costumbre los raites. –Tome mi mochila con más fuerza, y sonreí. Él se cruzó de brazos y subió los hombros. Y soltó un bufido.

- Claro – Levanto su mano en forma de despedida y camino dentro de la biblioteca, le vi perderse entre los estantes de libros, y luego me fui del lugar.

Sakura me llamo todo el camino al trabajo, como solía ser un poco despistada, me mantuvo ocupada la mitad del camino con preguntas de la escuela. Por alguna razón el irse antes de vacaciones por obligación siempre le afectaba un poco, pasaba la última semana de clase, haciendo los preparativos que le pedían sus padres. Ya que solían raptarla justo el fin de semana después de que terminaban las clases. Lo que provocaba que no la viera en todas las vacaciones, aunque no me afectaba del todo, Ino y Hinata eran algunos meses menor que Sakura y yo, por lo que les faltaba un año para terminar la escuela preparatoria. Si no fuera porque Sakura e Ino peleaban desde Kinder, no las hubiera conocido. Aunque no tenía mucho de conocer a Hinata, solo desde la preparatoria, y aun así creo que ella conocía más de mí, que yo de ella.

Hitomi, comenzó el día de trabajo mal, Llego un poco tarde y hablando por celular, con quien parecía ser su novio. Ya que no creo que fuera tan melosa con su madre, o su padre. Era aún más molesta que Caroline. Y eso era mucho decir, ya que no soportaba en ocasiones a Caroline, era buena persona muy atenta y todo, pero muy caprichosa, tenía que tener el mundo a sus pies para poder estar más tranquila.

Era el día de descanso de Kiba, por lo que el día de hoy no estuvo para motivarme o por lo menos distraerme de Hitomi y sus pláticas sobre ropa. Por lo que intente mantenerme atendiendo mesas, aunque fuera preguntando si todo estaba bien, o si no se les ofrecía algo más; Atendía una de las mesas cuando sonó mi celular "Kiba", seguro era él. Termine de tomar la orden de los comensales y me apresure a la cocina a llevar la nota. Una vez cumplida mi hazaña, abrí la puerta de la cocina para salir. Lleve mi mano hasta el bolsillo del mandil donde colocaba mi celular; Era Shikamaru.

"Adivina…".

Que intentaba decir con eso. Shikamaru y su forma de pensar, porque él piensa súper rápido, cree que los demás también razonamos igual.

"Dame más pistas baka".

Era Shikamaru que esperaba «Pues que me dijera algo sin rodeos, claro» era a la única a la que molestaba con rodeos. «A menos que estuviera Temari». Otro comensal había llegado, por lo que atendí la mesa que ocupo. El celular vibro, mientras les atendía. Llevaba los pedidos, me desocupaba y contestaba. Atendía las mesas, y contestaba. Poco a poco la luz que entraba por la ventana se fue apagando. Y las luces del restaurante se iban prendiendo. Hasta que lo único que ilumino la ciudad eran las luces de las calles y los autos.

Era algo raro para mí pero, amaba la ciudad de noche.

- Deberías ir algún día Tenny, te aseguro es un buen restaurante, solo tienes que usar un lindo vestido para no llamar la atención – Eso era lo que me molestaba de Hitomi, era más superficial que Caroline. Ella por lo menos sabia ver la belleza en la gente. Pero Hitomi, no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo.

- Me supongo – comente un poco fastidiada de sus comentarios. – Tal vez tu deberías ir algún día a otros lugares – ella torció su boca un poco, negó con la cabeza y se miró en el espejo.

- Te aseguro Tenny, que los lugares que me lleva mi novio - «pausa evidencia» - son los mejores - «tenía las ganas de tener un mejor novio que ella solo para tener algo restregarle en la cara a ella también» Se terminó de maquillar. Cerró el locker y dio unos pasos hacia la salida. – nos vemos mañana – el sonido de sus zapatos al marcharse era reconfortante.

Me coloque una gorra, di un suspiro tome mi mochila y cerré el locker. Antes de salir me coloque también la capucha de mi sudadera. Y me dirigí a la salida de empleados. La salida era un poco oscura, era un callejón pequeño que era iluminado por un solo foco, era tarde por lo que solo algunas luces de la calle se hacían presentes, además de la del callejón. En un principio me parecía un poco tenebrosa, pero después de un tiempo me parecía lo más normal.

Tome el mismo camino al departamento, ese día me pareció un poco vacío, a esto había llegado, a ser una chica que vivía sola en su departamento, «bueno si se podía decir que sola». Subí el elevador, este día parecía un poco fastidiado, por alguna razón la única persona que conocía y había visto el día de hoy era Shikamaru. Y Justo cuando llegue a mi piso, Shikamaru estaba esperándome en la entrada de mi departamento; Fumaba un cigarro, por lo menos había abierto la ventana que estaba al final del pasillo para no tener todo el humo en mi cara. Y como si lo hubiera previsto me miro y sonrió dio una última calada al cigarro y lo tiro por la ventana.

Llegue hasta la entrada, saque las llaves de mi sudadera y el cerro la ventana.

- traje botanas – menciono detrás de mí. – segura no vienes a robar tu casa. – rio un poco, era una broma por lo menos sabía hacer bromas buenas.

- baka – dije, la llave giro y abrí la puerta. Puse mi mochila en el sofá y él puso las bolsas sobre la mesa. – dime una vez más, ¿por qué yo? ¿Temari no podía hacerle de heroína? – pregunte, fui a la cocina y tome lo mismo de siempre, mi cena preferida, cereal.

- Mujer, no seas problemática – me dijo sentándose en el sillón y soltando un bufido. El televisor se encendió y se escucharon las caricaturas.

- ni se te ocurra. – mencione, y Shikamaru soltó un bufido más fuerte – quítate los zapatos primero - El atendió, se recostó un poco en el sillón y puso sus pies sobre la mesita que tenía en la sala. Yo me termine de servir mi cena y lleve la bolsa que trajo a la mesita que servía de repasador para los pies de shikamaru.

- gracias – menciono y saco una bebida de la bolsa, y la abrió después de batirla un poco. Se sintió un vacío, nunca había estado sola en una habitación con Shikamaru. A diferencia de Neji, Shikamaru tenía una personalidad que no llenaba toda la habitación, y por alguna razón, sentía el departamento como una mansión. Sentía que algo me faltaba. – No quiero pelear esta noche.

- No te preocupes Shikamaru. En mi casa suelo ser más tranquila – mencione y me recosté un poco más en el sillón. Solo la luz de algunas lámparas estaban encendidas. Por lo que se veía un poco oscuro el lugar. – y como esta Temari? – me aventure a preguntar. Aunque pensé que tal vez el no quisiera hablar sobre el tema.

- Solo es una gripa, su mamá va a estar bien – Yo asentí lentamente y seguí comiendo. – Sabes, mi mamá es igual de problemática que tú. – me sentí un poco ofendida, acaso decía que era igual a su madre.

- dijiste que no querías pelear Shikamaru. – mencione intentando no tomarle importancia. – pero si debió advertirte que fumigaría la casa.- se encogió de brazos, tomo el control y cambio el canal. Era algo chistoso, sentía como si le costara un poco hablar conmigo, o tal vez solo le daba "pereza".

- Debí de tomar más enserio la falta de comida en el refrigerador. – menciono, «"se le paso algo al genio" hehe». Ya sabía las intenciones de él, pensó que al vivir Temari sola, podría ir a dormir con ella. No conto con que saldría de la ciudad de imprevisto. Era un chico tranquilo, no buscaba problemas, raro para alguien como él, un genio.

- Ella es impredecible…problemática – sonrió y cambio el canal de nuevo. Yo termine mi cereal y puse el plato en la mesita.

- como tu madre. – él se rio, al parecer no estaba tan mal, podía seguirle el hilo de sus pensamientos. El recargo su brazo en el sillón y me miro con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

- exacto – menciono. Sonreí un poco y me recosté en el sofá. Me quede viendo la televisión, Shikamaru había dejado por fin en un canal, poco a poco se fueron haciendo menos visibles las imágenes del televisor.

Un sueño, toda mi vida se basaba en el sueño de alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Se durmió en el sofá, está justo conmigo. –Qué lindo era soñar, podías generar cualquier cosa en tus sueños. – necesito llevarla a su habitación. –Pasos descalzos…– es menos problemática dormida.

- Yo la llevo a su habitación, no te preocupes. –.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- te gusta esa imagen… te dije, es menos problemática dormida –

- es… diferente.

- es Tenten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol en mis ojos, me despertó, la puerta de mi habitación estaba entre abierta, había llegado mágicamente a mi habitación, suspire, una mañana más, era fantástico. Un poco de luz entraba por las cortinas, podía tocar los rayos de sol con mis dedos, era lo más fantástico del mundo. La luz te tocaba, pero uno no podía sentir más que el calor que emanaba.

Me levante de la cama, llevaba la ropa del día pasado. Ni siquiera me había quitado la ropa de después del trabajo, seguro Shikamaru me había traído a la habitación refunfuñando y diciendo lo problemática que era. El ruido de los trastes se escuchó. Seguro shikamaru no se había marchado todavía. Salí con la toalla en mi brazo. La puerta de la recamara de Neji estaba abierta, dentro estaba Shikamaru dormido, con las cobijas casi cayendo al suelo, al parecer era el más problemático durmiendo. La televisión estaba encendida y con la palabra mute en medio de la pantalla del televisor.

- Neji.

El volteo a verme, de reojo y continuo cocinando, al parecer no era tan bueno con los desayunos, por lo menos no se había quemado la casa. Retorne al baño y me lave la cara, el agua fresca toco mi rostro era genial. Aun cuando dos hombres rompían mí ya acostumbrada soledad, el tiempo parecía perfecto. Unos pequeños golpes en la madera se escucharon, gire mi mirada hacia la puerta del baño.

- si? – seguro algo pasaba, o simplemente era un llamado de que era hora de salir del baño, gire de nuevo la mirada y tome mi toalla, la puerta se abrió frente a mí. –Buenos días Shikamaru. – al parecer ya había despertado, se recargo en la puerta y dio un gran bostezo. Me reí por lo bajo.

- Bueno días mujer. – el me contesto, dándome paso para salir.

- todo tuyo Shikamaru. – dije entrando a mi habitación, no podía asegurarlo pero, estaba segura que se quedó observándome hasta que entre en mi habitación. Seguro estaba esperando que le diera las gracias por llevarme a mi habitación la noche pasada.

Tome algunas de mis prendas, y me las puse, no necesitaba nada elegante, ni muy femenino, estaba con dos hombres en mi departamento y no iría a la escuela. Al terminar de abrocharme el pantalón, me quede recostada en mi cama, todo parecía tan tranquilo, aun cuando Neji, y Shikamaru estaban en el departamento. No era muy grande por lo que era fácil identificar los sonidos dentro de él. Una foto de Kiba estaba en mi mueble de cama.

-Kiba no me ha llamado.- Era raro en el que no me llamara, solía pasársela preocupado por mi seguridad. Pero por alguna razón no había llamado, tal vez estaba molesto por haber invitado a Neji a surfear con nosotros. Busque mi celular en mi habitación pero no estaba. Claro, anoche no había llegado completa a mi habitación, seguro mi celular aún estaba en el sofá. Un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación se escuchó. Me levante de la cama pesadamente, ya que estaba muy a gusto recostada.

- serví desayuno – Neji, se quedó unos segundos frente a mi puerta, no le pude ver el rostro; había abierto la puerta al oír su voz, y él ya se encontraba de espaldas. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Shikamaru salió de la puerta del baño. Un montón de vapor había salido antes que él. Al parecer era de hombres andar por las habitaciones únicamente cubriendo sus atributos. – Shikamaru.

- si ya oí – Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua en tono de desagrado, y se metió en la habitación de Neji. Me dirigí a la mesa, los platos estaban servidos, era algo sencillo, pero para mí, parecía un desayuno demasiado elaborado para un hombre, huevos estrellados, pan tostado, fruta picada, y una taza humeante de lo que hasta el momento, pensaba era leche caliente.

- Buenos días – me dijo, mientras tomaba uno de los panes y le daba un mordisco. – parecía volver a ser el antiguo Neji. – me senté en una de las sillas. Y tome uno de los panes, por lo menos sabia prepararse comida, lo raro era que había preparado para los tres. Bueno, tal vez no era raro que le preparara a Shikamaru, puesto que parecían ser buenos amigos. «Aunque no lo demostraban de una manera efusiva como Kiba y yo.»; en este caso lo raro era que me preparara también el desayuno a mí. Esta había sido una semana rara.

Neji parecía un poco perdido en el desayuno, como solía hacer, me esquivaba por completo, ni siquiera un levantamiento de cejas, como solía hacer últimamente. Shikamaru salió de la habitación, con ropa de Neji, puesta «sí que eran buenos amigos». Shikamaru tomo un pan tostado, se recostó un poco en la silla y dio sorbos a la taza que estaba junto a él.

- eres pesada mujer – atino a decir Shikamaru. Le voltee a ver de reojo, me pase el cereal. Mire a Neji de reojo pero no reacciono.

- perdón, no quise causar problemas – dije soltando una pequeña risa. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, y continúo comiendo. Yo le imite. Un vacío volvió a la casa, parecía que los dos chicos que estaban junto mío, no estaban. Tome los platos, los lave y fui a mi habitación, tome mi bolso; fui a la sala para tomar mi celular; shikamaru estaba viendo la tele. Mientras Neji seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras lavaba los trastes.

El sol estaba radiante, era fantástico. Gracias a dios la temporada de lluvias estaba terminando, y gozaríamos de un buen clima. Era el inicio de vacaciones, algo fantástico, que mejor que las vacaciones de veranos, «bien merecidas eh de decir». Comencé a caminar, saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, busque el número de Kiba; y marque. El timbre se oyó, pero nadie contesto. Era sumamente raro, Kiba siempre contestaba su celular, aun en la ducha. Decidí no tomarle mucha importancia, tome un taxi y fui directo a con Ino.

Tal vez no era tan buena idea pero, necesitaba distraerme un rato antes del trabajo, y la idea de pasar el día con Shikamaru y Neji, no me parecía del todo buena. Era mejor que esos dos se pasaran un rato juntos, como los amigos que eran, aunque no creo que platicaran demasiado; eran más reservados que una mesa en el Hilton. La casa de Ino no estaba muy lejos de mi departamento «bueno de Neji y mío». Era una casa pequeña, y justo al lado su mamá tenía una tienda de regalos, en vacaciones me gustaba visitar a Ino, y ayudarle a atender la tienda. Era divertido, pasábamos el día, arreglando flores, o envolviendo regalos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo. Viendo películas de artes marciales; lo que era raro de Ino, ya que no practicaba ningún deporte, pero le emocionaban los golpes.

El taxi se detuvo justo enfrente de la tienda, mire por la ventana de auto buscando a Ino, y allí estaba, despidiéndose de un cliente, mire mí billetera y le pague al taxista. El amablemente me dio las gracias, cerré la puerta y se fue. Ino con una sonrisa se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-Ay Mujer, creí que no me visitarías estas vacaciones – dijo y después rio, entro en el negocio, y yo la seguí de cerca.

- hump…. No confías en mí? – Ino se sentó en una silla frente a la caja registradora, yo me asome por la cortina que tenían como puerta, al cuarto continuo y tomé una silla. La coloque junto a Ino y me senté en ella.

- sí, claro… dime, que tal todo? – La voz de Ino mantenía cierta complicidad, pero decidí ignorarlo, si no, tendría a una Ino preguntándome sobre mis estudios de anatomía.

- bien, el trabajo se me hará menos pesado, ahora que estamos de vacaciones. – ella sonrió y miro de reojo por la ventana. Yo me acomode en el asiento y me acosté un poco. – y con la temporada de calor, tal vez pueda pedir un fin para ir a la playa.

- eso sería genial, podríamos pedir una cabaña a mi Tía. – Ino sonrió a sus anchas, la idea parecía encantarle. Sería bueno, tomar unos días de descanso de la escuela y el trabajo, para disfrutar mis vacaciones. – podríamos invitar también a los chicos. Estoy seguro que a Sakura le encantara la idea. -.

- Solo hay que convencer a sus mamá – Ino torció la boca y me miro.

- uhm… porque tendrá que ser tan sobre protectora? –menciono Ino «Ignorando que su mamá era igual que la de Sakura». Un muchacho entro por la puerta. Nos miró a ambas, y luego miro el lugar. – en que te puedo ayudar?-.

- Oh… mi mamá me pidió envolver esto para mi hermanita. – Ino sonrió en ese instante, «claro, era su sonrisa de "que chico tan genial" que solía hacer con todos». Ino, miro al chico disimuladamente, y tomo el juego de joyería que le extendía el joven.

- Algún papel en especial? – Pregunto Ino, y aquí era donde yo entraba. Solíamos turnarnos en la atención, ella atendía al primero que llegara y yo asistía «como si fuéramos doctores» y luego al revés. Yo comencé a alistar la caja para introducir el regalo para la hermanita y se la di a Ino.

- no lo sé, que me recomiendas? – Pregunto el joven, yo tenía ganas de reírme, pero claro, mantenía mi cara un poco seria para no ahuyentar al joven en problemas de envolturas.

- hay que saber la edad – mencione, el me miro unos segundos y le contesto a Ino.

- 20 – Sabia que la respuesta no le gustaría mucho a Ino, ya que solía decir que un buen hombre, siempre era un hermano mayor. Pero esos eran pensamientos sin razonar de Ino, ella nunca tomaba en cuenta que, todas las personas eran diferentes, y nunca las puedes catalogar.

- Ok. – contesto Ino a lo que le dijo el joven. Tomo un papel de entre los demás que se encontraban en el estante. La rapidez y la diferente forma de envolverlos me sorprendia. Ino era sorprendente con esto de las envolturas, «claro llevaba envolviendo regalos desde pequeña, eso le da ventaja». En cambio yo, era patética.

La hora de la entrada a mi trabajo estaba próxima, por lo que tenía que marcharme. Me despedí de Ino, ella como solía hacerlo, parecía agradecerme el pasar un rato con ella con un abrazo. Era una chica extraña, igual que Sakura, ambas eran lo más bipolar que había en el mundo, aunque claro, Ino era mucho más tranquila sin Sakura a un lado. Ino se quedó atendiendo a una señora y yo partí.

No solía ir en taxi a ningún lado a menos que fuera algo demasiado importante, pero con la paga que me darían en unos días, podía costearme una salida en taxi, no era mucho lo que me pagarían pero, no tenía que estar preocupada por las salidas hacia el trabajo, además contando que no tendría que gastar en transporte para ir a la escuela por un tiempo, y que el señor boxers, me había estado llevando últimamente a varios lugares en auto. Lo único que parecía estar mal era el asunto de Kiba.

Baje del taxi, pague al conductor y todo fluyo genial, no necesitaba nada más que la ropa que estaba en mi casillero. Y la billetera que llevaba en mi bolsillo. Gracias a dios, Kiba estaba allí, sin ningún rasguño; cocinando como era su costumbre. El día seria genial.

- Konnichiwa* Tenny! – me dijo Kiba al verme, dejo encargada una sartén con uno de los muchacho de la cocina y se acercó a mí.

- Te marque y no me contestaste! – dije haciendo un puchero. Camine unos metros en dirección al checador, el me siguió. Y pareció poner una cara confundida, yo tome mi tarjeta, puse mi dedo en el lector y la maquina emitió un sonido, haciendo que la tarjeta saliera por el otro lado.

- Ni me has marcado – menciono el haciendo el ofendido.

- oh! Como si tú lo hubieras hecho. – le conteste – estas molesto conmigo? – dije siguiendo mi camino, el suspiro y me siguió. Lo sentía a mis espaldas; por lo menos hasta que se adelantó. Me hiso un ademan para que me detuviera.

- si… - contesto de una forma casi audible. – Me dejaste con Caroline – se excusó, pero yo sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón, la verdadera razón era por Neji. «Pero no pasaba nada si le seguía la corriente».

- Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer… bueno me voy, tengo mesas que atender, nos estamos viendo – le saque la lengua y me fui a paso rápido a mi área de trabajo, antes que el señor Takeshi-sama, se diera cuenta de que le faltaba una mesera en el restaurante. Y me corriera. Cosa que no necesitaba en estos momentos.

Mi acolchonada silla de barra estaba ahí como siempre, esperando a que me sentara como todos los días, a observar como entraban los rayos de luz por los grandes ventanales, ese lugar era magnifico, amaba trabajar en el restaurante, claro no sería de por vida, solo lo suficiente para poder desarrollar mi carrera. Por alguna razón en este horario estaba casi vacío. Lo que era magnifico para mí.

-kawaiii….- dije suspirando, me recosté en la barra y me quede mirando las mesas, memorizando cualquier cosa que no estuviera en mi cabeza ya. En todo lo que llevaba del día, no me había sentido tan a gusto como en ese momento – tal vez cuando crezca, pueda visitarte lugar. -.

Las mesas se llenaron en un par de horas, el lugar estaba iluminado por las luces cálidas que colgaban de los techos y las paredes, era lo más lujoso para mí, amaba ese lugar, era fantástico. Era como ir al cine. Lo amaba, amaba sus colores, sus olores, la gente, el ambiente. En ese momento era como un pez dentro del agua.

-~X~-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y si no psss…. Ni modo, gracias por leerlo y por favor, onegai shimasuu~ dejen Reviews hasta el próximo cap.

*kawaii: Japonés; Lindo, hermoso.

*Konnichiwa: Japonés; Hola(Informal).

You Find Me by The Fray

Comment Here


End file.
